


另一个夏天的雷雨

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Lolita, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 一场雷雨和一次逃亡





	1. 酝酿

摇晃着，摇晃着，一片树叶漂浮在水中，流动的水影从他眼前淌过，陆离的光斑摇晃着……像一只飘零的小船，空白梦境的尽头，他被一阵嘈杂的说话声牵引着纤绳，徐徐归岸。叽里咕噜含糊的法语，朦胧的发音中夹杂着几句熟悉的口音，有人朝他床边走来，见他挣扎着撑开了眼皮欣喜道：“醒了！”

他不明白这有什么好高兴的，他正在船里，在水流上飘荡，在他永恒的孤独坟墓里——让我再睡一会儿吧，他重新合上眼。但那个熟悉的声音勾起一阵好奇，不仅是对他醒来的显而易见的欣喜，那声音还向他宣布了一个，仿佛是，值得他振奋的好消息。“他赢了，邓布利多赢了决斗，黑魔王已经被押送至纽蒙迦德改造的监狱，他自己的城堡，哈！好不讽刺……”

他静静地听着，脸上没有一丝表情。声音很熟悉，邓布利多这个名字也很熟悉，好像跟自己有什么过去的纠葛，一提到他，心里就一阵绞痛，随之而来的是遥远的、空旷的回音，自他的梦境中，摇晃着，呼唤他。他动了动嘴唇。

“……谁？”

他睁开眼，那是个巴黎的老朋友，尼克·勒梅。老头蹙起一弯细眉，很是苦恼的，“你……不记得了？”

他摇头。

“你还记得……自己的名字吗？”

他想了想。“阿忒弥斯。”随后，他答道。

那人噤了声，一时不知该从何说起，又不知该如何解释，他把床头的军队铭牌递到他手中，那上面的名字分明是，纽特·邓布利多。

不过多时，尼克·勒梅下定了决心。他从怀中掏出一本牛皮笔记本，“邓布利多决斗前将它交给我保管，他认为自己是去赴死。这里面保存着他最重要的一段回忆，跟你有关，我想，也许它真正的主人，应当是你。”

他接过那本笔记本，仿佛闻到海浪咸湿的潮意，砂石蒸腾一片闷热，过去无数画面飞速略过他的脑海，最后溶解于川流不息的河水之中，无处找寻，无影无踪。他浑身颤抖起来，恐惧又好奇的，像是打开潘多拉的魔盒一般翻开第一页——

“**致打开了这本日记的朋友**：不论您是巫师还是非魔法使用者，不论您崇尚伊壁鸠鲁式人生信条或遵从斯多葛的教诲，不论您涉世深浅、对道德认知几何，倘若您能忍受我冗杂散漫的行文并打算读下去的话，我便有义务向您坦白——这是一个自知无可饶恕的罪人，对他一生中所犯下最深重的一桩罪行的忏悔。忏悔，您会在接下来的故事和喃喃自语中无数次看见这个词，让我再说一遍吧，忏悔，忠实地陪伴着我在世间度过的三十多载光阴，我毫不怀疑，它会一直像一块巨石压在我肩上，直到仁慈的梅林看在我日夜受苦刑折磨的份上，结束我的痛苦。我已时日无多，将要去赴一场危险异常的邀约，不再逃避我的命运，因此故事的结尾和这新增的开头也许字迹潦草，我请求您的原谅。我在前往纽蒙迦德的火车上写下这段话，虽然它并没有使我备受煎熬的心灵得到片刻宽慰，但随着我翻看最初的记叙，一股奇异的悸动，一种令人心神剧颤的柔情，又重新涌上心头。

原谅我吧，一个枯朽之人仅剩的甜蜜回忆，竟能轻而易举地被四个音节勾起，在这一刻，道德的鞭子又狠狠抽在我的脊背上，不知悔改的罪人，将面对神的怒罚，可他接下来的话是完全真挚，毫无保留的肺腑之言。我将要告诉您的，是我魂牵梦绕，赴死时都念念不忘的那个名字，我年少的、美丽的爱人，心尖上的孩子，我痛苦而绝望地爱着他，以至于令我唇舌滚烫——阿忒弥斯。我的阿忒弥斯。

让我再把这个名字多说几遍吧，它悬挂在我的舌尖，停在高高的、颤巍巍的枝头，阿忒弥斯，阿忒弥斯，阿忒弥斯。又是一年夏夜，汽笛的轰鸣刺破死寂的空气，搅起一阵嘈杂的抱怨声，而那个单薄的名字则安然书写在深蓝的夜空中，我望向窗外。

阿忒弥斯。燃烧的月亮。

故事开始于七年前的一个夏天，我短居里维埃拉时遇见了一个男孩。房东太太的儿子。老套的情节，充斥着夏日蝉鸣、汗水和沙沙树影，短暂的意乱情迷和长久的余震。您猜的不错，假如那年夏天没有如此之多的变故，命运的残酷也不在彼时重现端倪，假如我不曾为年少的罪行忏悔，而压抑自己的情感数十年之久，这一切就会和寻常的夏日恋情一样乏善可陈。但命运，并非某种不可预测的力量从外部迫近，而起源于人的内部，源于我的压抑，我的痛苦，我的渴望，我的求而不得，我的悔恨——全部都集中在那年夏天，和聒噪的蝉鸣一齐爆发出来，将我们推上各自的道路。

为了完成几篇论文，也顺道放松心情，学期结束后，我打算去法国南部待一阵子。斯拉格霍恩为我介绍了一位身居法国的贵族夫人，他曾经教过她的大儿子魔药学，据说天赋异禀。后来因母亲工作调动，转去布雷巴顿魔法学校读书。总之，这位善良的夫人愿意为我提供暑期的住宿。他们在里维埃拉地区有一栋度假别墅，价格公道，从霍格沃茨回到伦敦，只隔了一天，我便动身前往法国。

伦敦到巴黎只需两个小时，但从巴黎辗转里维埃拉花费了我一整天。我不愿在大晚上劳烦那位斯卡曼德夫人，于是在火车站边的小旅店凑合了一晚，第二天早上，鸣着汽笛的绿皮火车才把我送到棕榈成荫的蓝色海滩。小镇不大，出了车站就能看到一片居民区，里维埃拉地区最豪华的大饭店聚集于此，来往其间的都是上流社会的成员。斯卡曼德夫人迎上前来，友好而不失矜持地慰问我路途劳顿，我们一面寒暄，一面穿过海滩上花花绿绿的遮阳伞，向别墅走去。有人冲我打招呼，我朝他们挥手致意。

“……家里只有两个人，您知道，我先生很早之前因公殉职了，忒休斯在巴黎工作，他是个傲罗，傲罗不会给自己放假的。”

“我听说了，夫人，您的儿子十分优秀。”我附和道，并未细想第二个人是谁。一般有着几个孩子的家庭，除非弟妹优秀异常，不然人们只有了解长子的兴趣。

斯卡曼德夫人微微一笑，语气都柔和下来，带着点溺爱的意思。“忒休斯不需我操心，但我那小儿子，纽特——他真是个甜蜜的好孩子，虽然有时调皮捣蛋，难以管教……”

在路上两天一夜，我已经疲惫不堪，此刻只想早早去到住所睡上一觉，注意力便不在谈话上。斯卡曼德夫人后面说了什么，我无暇顾及，视线却不由自主地被她口中调皮捣蛋、难以管教而又甜蜜异常的古怪精灵吸引了。

那是个十三四岁的男孩，他正在浅海岸边与一头幼龙嬉戏。威尔士绿龙的幼崽有成年男子两倍的体型，将男孩衬得愈发娇小。龙将用尾巴圈起男孩纤细的腰，将他托在空中，少年咯咯笑着，两条细腿乱晃，一股野蛮的生机从那笑声里挣脱出来。

那副流动的画面长久地存在于我的记忆里。迄今为止，我不得不抹除我赋予给它过多的意义，仅挑最谨慎，最保守的来加以说明，那片海滩、阳光和与龙嬉戏的男孩，是那年夏天真正的开始。

我在霍格沃茨教书的十年间见惯了青春的面庞，自以为早早洞悉了年少的秘密。这个年纪的男孩是一点即燃的炸药，头脑里泛滥着冲动和激情，成熟与幼稚在他们身上共存，两种气质交织成独有的青涩。除了必要的接触，我向来敬而远之。

而那天真、莽撞的孩子，却一意孤行，决然闯进我的生活，让我从此一生再无平安度过的可能。

他撞上我的目光。我别开眼，余光注意到他弯弯的嘴角。那像是个坏笑，可衬着他下垂的杏眼却显得无辜而羞怯，我被迷惑了。

“那就是我的小儿子纽特。是个可爱的孩子，不是吗？”

“我敢说……非常可爱。”我艰难地答道。

“那就这么定了？租金上，如果您不满意……”斯卡曼德夫人朝他挥手，男孩在浅滩和龙道别。魔法的作用下，龙消失在天际。少年捡起阳伞下的衬衫，匆匆往身上一套。

“您的开价十分合理，斯卡曼德夫人，我想我找不到比这更好的了。”我说。

她微微一笑，“来，纽特，帮邓布利多教授安置他的行李。”

他点了点头，伸出手，示意愿意帮我拎箱子。

我笑了笑，只把臂弯里躺着的一件大衣交给男孩，“多谢。”

那天正赶上休沐日，海滩上晒太阳的度假游客人数寥寥，大多都聚集在教堂。斯卡曼德夫人嘱咐完纽特，就向我请辞，我表示理解，笑说这位小绅士会安顿好我的一切。那孩子不吭声，在外人面前颇为不安似的，脸颊微微泛着红晕。我感觉自己的脚后跟被狠狠踢了一下。

小镇上唯一一座教堂名叫圣安妮，猎巫时代，传言正是她庇护了许多被教会冤枉为女巫的无辜女子，最后为教区主教所不容，和这座小教堂一同起火。这里的居民都坚信圣徒的虔诚让天父降下了神迹，三天三夜烈火的净化之下，这座教堂和教堂中圣物，一朵荆棘玫瑰，竟奇迹般幸存下来。如同欧洲大多数城市，教堂是这座小镇的原点；嵌着几个世纪前的彩窗的钟楼，无疑是里维埃拉地区最高的建筑。爬上钟楼放眼望去，以教堂为中心的小镇版图便能尽收眼底。

我们路过伫立在海滩与别墅区必经之路上的小教堂，刚同斯卡曼德夫人道别，纽特便显出十来岁男孩极不安分的本性来。“往这边。大路没什么好走的。”他说着，示意我跟着他往树林里钻。教堂传来弥撒的钟声，肃穆而神圣，回荡在松木围起的穹顶之下。游客虽多，这树林却少有人至，地面上断枝和灌木盘根错节，纽特灵活的穿梭于其间，很娴熟的样子，那些低垂的藤蔓却好像有意识似的，缠上我的脚踝。我无疑伤害那些柔软，却对我展露出敌意的植物，行进的速度放慢了，那孩子调过头，三两下窜到我脚边扯开那些开花的藤蔓。

“您真该看看《食肉树大全》上巫师是怎么对付他们的。”他垂着眼，那些藤蔓颇为后怕地缩了回去。“不要对它们太好，否则会对人得寸进尺的。”

“我会注意的。你读过那么些书吗，纽特？”我情不自禁，摸了摸他毛绒绒的脑袋。那孩子没有躲，抿了抿唇，说话的时候一直不敢看我。

纽特不知在想什么，垂着脑袋在他身边出神。

我耐心地等了一会儿，“想要带我看什么？”我轻声问道。

男孩很突然地，牵住我的右手，那汗津津的小手柔软而颤抖，仿佛这个莽撞的举动用尽了他鼓起的全部勇气。“……这样它们就不敢缠着你了。”他小声解释道，耳朵尖红透了。

我装作没有看到，没有感觉到他的羞赧，了然的点点头，任他牵着我往树林深处走去。钟声淡去，取而代之的是风拂树叶的沙沙碎响，将林间衬得静谧。

“渡鸦的巢。夏季的第二窝鸟蛋。”他在一株格外高大的马尾松面前停下，我顺着他的指尖朝上看，横生的枝杈间隐约卧着一只鸟巢。

“拿着。”他把风衣塞到我怀里，我刚放下箱子，男孩就已经窜上树，离地面一人高了。树叶簌簌响动，不一会儿，纽特就到了鸟巢的位置。他倒挂在树枝上，掌心里托着一只毛还没长齐的黑色雏鸟，橘色的鸟喙小小的，吱吱叫着。

“昨天来的时候还没孵出来。”纽特小声惊叹道，雏鸟挣扎着，一个没站稳就从他小小的手心跌了出去。男孩惊呼一声，我打了个响指，雏鸟便被一股看不见的力量托举起来，稳稳地漂浮在空中。

他惊异地看着我，目光在我和漂浮的小鸟之间来回切换，却不想自己倒挂了太久，腿脚不济，晃了晃，也如渡鸦幼雏一样从枝头跌了下来。

“当心。”我眼疾手快，男孩便落进我的臂弯里。纽特撇撇嘴，却没有挣扎着要下来的意思，仍愣愣的看着那漂浮的雏鸟，在他的注视下，小鸟回到了巢穴，他问我，“怎么做到的？”

我放他下来，答道：“一个简单的无杖漂浮咒。”

男孩歪着头，确认我真的没有使用魔杖，然后拎起我放在地上的行李箱朝林子边缘走去。

“快到了。”

我们继续往前走去，一栋三层楼高，带花园的法式小洋房已经出现在我眼前。濒海的宁静小镇，似乎家家都养着一条友好的狗。长毛牧羊犬老远就看见纽特，摇着尾巴冲出来迎接他。男孩放下箱子，被大狗扑了个满怀。不一会儿，篱笆丛边又冒出一对小小的狗耳朵，黑白毛色，模样像是大狗的孩子。纽特问候完两位长毛朋友才想起来还有位邓布利多教授，于是向我介绍道：“阿瑞斯，厄洛斯，这是邓布利多教授。”

两只牧羊犬夹道欢迎，纽特被簇拥着走上栅栏通往庭院的石子路，园院郁郁葱葱，花草长势喜人，他推开别墅的大门。

一楼是厨房和客厅，客厅通往后院；二楼是斯卡曼德夫人的卧房和书房，纽特的房间在三楼，正对着客房，两间房屋里各搭着一架通向阁楼的木梯。虽是客房，但空间宽敞，窗子向阳，晌午的阳光穿透洁白的窗帘落在木地板上。卧房里有一张床，套着床罩，散发着淡淡香木的好闻气味，梨花木长桌就摆在窗子边，书桌正对面是一整面墙的书架。我匆匆扫了一眼，一个角落里堆着儿童画，其余的架子摆满诸如《如何饲养一头龙》，《卜鸟为何鸣叫不止》，《巫师家庭宠物手册》此类同龄男孩甚少涉猎的书籍。纽特一把扯下床罩，气流搅起的尘埃在阳光下肆意飞舞。

原谅我，原谅我不厌其烦地描述那些细节，初到里维埃拉的炎热的上午，我所能做的一切只是体验，像一架相机，或一个三流散文家那样，把所见所闻苍白无趣地记录下来，以备日后从这些事物中寻找出令我心动的蛛丝马迹，拼凑出一个完好的心路历程。我看着满满当当的书架，我笑了吗？我不知道，因为那孩子接下来问我，“你笑什么？”

“没什么，你很喜欢动物？”我轻描淡写反问道。

他点了点头。

“我还可以来看书吗？”纽特扑到沙发上仰头问道。男孩整个儿沐浴在阳光里，翠绿的双眼好似盛着一泓碧泉。

“当然。”我说。

我礼貌地表示想小憩一会儿，纽特从书架上抽了本什么书，局促地道歉，然后离开了房间。接下来的一两个钟头里，我躺在客房柔软舒适的床上，呼吸着枕巾淡淡的木棉花香半梦半醒地睡了过去。

那一切究竟是怎么开始的呢？我不禁反复质问自己。在那条连接火车站和度假海滩的砂石小路上，纽特·斯卡曼德对我来说尚是个陌生人，是个“难以管教、调皮捣蛋”的十四岁男孩罢了；而接受了_人生是长久的忍耐_邓布利多式人生哲学后，我对未来的希冀里并不包含赢得一个十四岁男孩崇拜的愿望。由此，我只能断言，是法国的夏季太炎热了。在我所经历的夏季之中，甚至连戈德里克山谷的夏日也远没有里维埃拉滚烫。我一度以为，那个夏天带来的创伤会成为我往后所有风流韵事的阻碍。

只此一念，数十年前夏日的余烬又从记忆深处被翻搅起来。那时我十七岁，刚从学校毕业，被困在毫无希望的小镇生活和繁重的家庭责任里不见天日。是长久的压抑和强烈渴望得到认同的自负在作祟，使我轻易踏入了名为格林德沃的陷阱。我被未来美好的愿景冲昏了头脑——远大的、光明的、高尚的事业，格林德沃带来陌生的魔法，用以替代那个阴暗的、狭小的、绝望的灰败世界。格林德沃，始终作为煽动和诱惑的象征，如今我心里已不剩多少柔情。全然刻骨铭心的，是鲜血和死亡的味道。他做出的决定戕害了我的良心。

我爱他吗？我恨他吗？我那可怜的妹妹，究竟谁又该为她的惨死而赎罪？爱需要勇气，恨需要愤怒。这两者，早已被深深的负罪感消磨殆尽了。我躺在空荡荡的床上，炎夏只让我感到无尽的孤独。

“您为什么那么悲伤？”两周后，那心思敏锐的孩子这么问我。几乎是一刹那，我百感交集。我隐藏了数十年之久的难以启齿的秘密，再无掩饰，敞开在他面前。而那孩子，他隔着风声和树影，隔着寡淡的日光温柔地审视着我伤痕累累的心脏，像对待任何一只受伤的动物那样，用他柔软的、医者的眼神安抚着我。那眼神几乎是致命的。我坐在那里，心里却想着落荒而逃。

命运的齿轮在我踏入里维埃拉火车站的那一刻就开始啮合转动了，那天下午，斯卡曼德夫人迎来了几位访客。纽特匆匆跑上三楼，急切地对我说：“就说没看到我，好吗？您答应我吗？”我只犹豫了一下，就成为了他的共犯，对前来捉拿纽特的斯卡曼德夫人说，纽特出去玩了，看是要过一会儿才能回来。

彼时我既不是学校教师，在艾尔菲·多吉的担保下也不再是魔法部严加盯梢的可疑对象，心情轻松愉悦自是无可言喻。因此我只愣了一两秒，就答应纽特帮他保守秘密。有了第一个秘密，就会有第二个，第三个，直到我们被迫结成联盟抵抗世上一切针对性的敌意。

斯卡曼德夫人朝纽特的房间里意味深长地看了一眼。窗沿的飞龙风铃叮铃作响。

我下楼打了个招呼，发现访客鲁索夫妇是早晨在海滩上同我问好的邻居，随后就找了个理由回了房间。纽特——不在他自己的房间里，而是躲在我的衣柜中，悄悄探出脑袋问：“他们走了吗？”

“可能要留下来吃晚餐。”我回到桌前，不去看他可爱的苦恼表情，翻出论文初稿修改起来。纽特替我锁上房门，小心翼翼地，像是外面有什么可怖的猛兽。若是这样，他才不会害怕，这个驯龙男孩！

“那对夫妇，倒是和蔼可亲，并不比我可怕呀。”我忍不住调侃道。

他古怪地看我一眼。

“您真是个奇怪的人。”他小声嘟哝道，“……可我只想和您待在一起。”我的羽毛笔尖顿了一下，一大滴墨水在落笔处晕染开来，化成一团惊心动魄的污渍。他钻到我怀里，我只得丢下笔靠上椅背，这小东西见我仍是一副好脾气的模样，竟大胆地坐到我腿上。

我任他翻看那篇关于龙血的论文，这孩子很专业似的，提了几个相关的问题，还笃定地告诉我，龙的唾液——您知道，实验对象就是我本人——有治疗烫伤的作用。

“还有什么是你不知道的？”也许是从这一刻开始，我喜欢他了。没有教师不喜欢聪明好学的孩子，这是种职业通病。

他很是不满地抱怨道：“别把我当小孩子”，然后，从我的腿上跳了下去，一直逗留到那对夫妇推辞告别后，才央求我幻影移形带他到后院，装作刚从外面回来的样子进了家门。

我听见斯卡曼德夫人正和他商量湖边野餐的事。不用猜，都知道八成是纽特在找各种借口拒绝。可他突然说：“邓布利多先生也去的话，我就去。”

莫名其妙被卷入谈话，我愣了一下，纽特冲我做口型：说好。我于是点点头，表示如若斯卡曼德夫人和她的朋友们允许，我很乐意作陪。

离海滩不远，是一片起伏的丘陵。有着绿荫遮掩的卡洛湖畔确是避暑的好去处。第二天，纽特一反常态，既没有下水抓鱼，也没有攀爬高枝，而是拿了本书在我身边安安静静地读。我呢，一边和新朋友聊着天，一边改我的论文，世界静极了，偶尔有风吹过。

“这孩子倒是对你偏爱得很。”鲁索先生，一位意大利的巫师贵族感慨道。我歪头瞥了一眼纽特，后者往我的影子里缩了缩。

“我对此一无所知呀。”我笑着答道。

话虽如此，我却能大致猜出其中缘由。斯卡曼德先生早逝，兄长又离开家庭独立生活了，在这样的环境下成长的孩子，对“父亲”一角缺席的遗憾，多少会寻他法弥补。我抱着师长的心态与纽特成为朋友，几乎是趋利避害般不去体察那份微妙的依恋中掺杂的异样情感，直至那个下午，我心安理得地缩在自己臆造的理由中，像一层保护外壳，消减了将那孩子热切的注视所激起的心悸。

又或许，是某个寻常的清晨。天亮得很早，咸腥味的海风溜进半开的窗子，烫花窗帘布被吹得像海浪一样翻滚。不过六点，盥洗室就传来一阵响动。我能听到那孩子跑过木地板的声音，有意放轻了脚步，却掩饰不住男孩子的急切。洗漱完毕，我推开浴室的门，惊讶地看到纽特正坐在我的书桌前，小下巴一鼓一鼓。

“您还在研究炼金术？”男孩好奇地问道，洁白的牙齿咀嚼着，吹出一个淡紫色的泡泡。

“一种附魔矿物的制备和提纯，如果你想知道。”

纽特笑了一下，忽然变得彬彬有礼，“那就不打扰您了，早餐在这里。”他指向茶几，然后压低了声音，“别告诉赫尔曼我吃了你的烤香肠。”

“纽特·斯卡曼德！好好走路！”名为赫尔曼的家养小精灵不满地呵斥，他的高声叫喊几乎能传到屋子里每一个角落。厨房里乒铃乓啷动荡不堪，巫师广播电台晨间新闻整点定时播报，小汽车驶过庭院，世界彻底苏醒过来。

“莉塔和我要游泳去柳树岛！”纽特喊道。门在他身后砰一声关上了。

一听到“柳树岛”这个词，我的脑中就浮现出深绿的树影，阳光穿透树叶，洒下点点光斑，小溪闪闪发亮。整个七月，每天早上都有少年人游水过河，最勇敢的那一个能抵达柳树岛。我饶有兴趣地观察着少年人充满活力的生活，仿佛自己也变得年轻许多。

我照例工作了一上午，文章修改的还令我满意。正当斯卡曼德夫人询问纽特的去向时，那孩子顶着湿漉漉、乱蓬蓬的头发三两步跑上了楼梯，一把推开我的房门，向我展示怀里黑黄相间的生物。男孩捉着那东西不断扭动的湿滑身体，努力不让它从自己手中滑走。

“这是什么？”我细细看了两眼，愈发觉得不对劲，我挥了挥手，蝾螈脱离了男孩手掌，落进玻璃罐里。可纽特手臂内侧的皮肤泛起一片红，微微开始抽搐了。

我捉了他的手腕进到浴室，打开莲蓬冲洗被蝾螈粘液接触到的皮肤。他还想辩解，说着什么并不危险之类的蠢话，“纽特，”我沉下声音，“这种蝾螈表皮分泌物有剧毒。”我想了想，召来随身携带的弱酸性解毒剂涂在他手臂上，随即反复检查，好在除了皮肤泛红外，并没有咬伤的痕迹。

“很危险的，别什么东西都用手碰，知道吗？”我不自觉地用上了严厉的口吻。

纽特垂着脑袋，不知在想什么，心不在焉的，长长的眼睫投下弧形的阴影。

我替他擦干游完泳变得湿淋淋的头发，手腕上缠了几圈纱布。纽特隔着柔软的织物抓住我的手，不吭一声。

我看着他。这个动作僵硬的维持了几秒，指尖的热度透过浸水的毛巾传到我的手背。

那孩子握着我的小指晃了晃，“知道了，先生。”他小声说。

也许，那孩子的心动比我想的还要早，沙滩上遥遥一瞥，他微醺的脸颊就昭示着某种东西正在悄然酝酿了。那些夏夜，他向我抛掷了许多疑问，世界和宇宙种种，像一株幼苗探出正在生长的根系，我意识到，他是在我的身上寻找父亲的影子。而我呢？亲爱的读者们，若是到此为止，你们还觉得我不曾有片刻心动，那真是和我当时一样被自己反复的催眠给骗过去了。然而我缺乏作为爱人的经验，更多的只能以一名导师、一位长者、一个过来人的身份关爱他，这同样也使我混淆了自己的感情，而最令我畏惧，也最令我迷恋的一个时刻，则是两周后的一个傍晚，我坐在前廊读书，纽特就在白铁艺秋千上摇上摇下。

他纤细的肩胛骨因为用力而勾勒出清俊的轮廓，从白衬衫下面突起，脆弱又美丽，像破茧而出时蝴蝶的翅根。我忘记自己在读什么书了。他突然对我说，“先生，月亮出来了。”

我抬头望去，一轮浑圆的明月高悬深蓝色的夜空中，散发着柔美的清辉。我凝视着，着魔了一样，不知怎的视线就落在他身上。

“阿忒弥斯。”他小声说道，“月亮神的意思。您可以叫我阿忒弥斯。”

月光温柔地洒下来。直至云层把月亮再次掩盖，我脑海里的画面都没有一刻停息：我们在伦敦城最繁华的街道上，圣保罗大教堂顶，多佛的白崖眺望开往加来的船只，他的身子抻长拔高，脸颊褪去孩子气的圆鼓鼓，变得棱角分明，他牵着我的手，不停地往前走，树影拂过，我的头发已然灰白。我的纽特，我的月亮，我的阿忒弥斯，在我还未到来的一生中留下不可磨灭的痕迹。好像那短暂的月光下，我已经和这小小的孩子，把一生的路都走过了。


	2. 雷雨

一个人只在生活的转折点活上那么几次，此后的每一天都是往日的重复。那一年我刚好三十岁，到了这个年纪，不论发生什么都不再是机缘巧合，某种命运的双重隐喻。

我拆开多吉的来信。那些日子，欧洲正处在压抑的聚变前夕，麻瓜对他们的旧神失望透顶，自诩正派的巫师则对蠢蠢欲动的贵族势力复兴惶恐异常。史书读上几本，就知道这不过又是一场历史轮回。当然，话虽如此，每个审时度势的巫师都胆战心惊地观摩着两界动态，《预言家日报》曾破天荒地报道了麻瓜世界大势导向，而格林德沃这个名字也和更强大，更可怕的敌人联系在了一起。多吉在信里劝我离开法国，麻瓜的世界一旦开战……他没有说下去。我则回复道，欧洲没有一处是真正安全的。

我是否抱着逃避的心态躲进里维埃拉？起先我绝无这等怯懦的想法，只是最关键的问题尚未得到解决，我无法出面与格林德沃对峙。即便我再三表明我的立场和广大巫师的利益一致，魔法部也从未真正信服。除了重回特拉佛斯的重重监视之下，英国还能为我提供怎样的庇护呢？这一切，让我止步于动荡世界之外的里维埃拉，海浪，树荫，喷泉和纽特重构我灰暗的生活。我一面反驳纽特“为什么不能随心所欲，为什么要按规矩行事”的天真论调，一面又被这大胆热情的宣言所蛊惑，我看不见低飞的蜻蜓，也感受不到雨前的低气压——我的心，重新变回了十七岁的少年，为一个人，一件事占据了全部心神。这就是那个夏天所带给我的全部魔力，如果真的有不可违抗的天意，纽特和我正被祂俘获，一头栽进了命运的洪流。（为这一刻放纵的念头，我不得不许上往后长久的时日忏悔。）

那只漂亮的英格兰白猫头鹰栖在写字台的木架上，看着我思索半天没写下一个字，催促地啄了啄我的羽毛笔。这温柔的鸟儿受到赫尔曼的热情款待。圆眼睛尖下巴的家养小精灵今天穿着一身淡绿色的小西装，彬彬有礼地替她呈上一碟青豆。斯卡曼德家对非人魔法生物十分友好，赫尔曼每天的西服都不重样。这意味着他是自愿为斯卡曼德家族服务的。

我慢吞吞写着信，窗外那个褐色卷发的女孩子正在栅栏边等纽特去游泳。

“我来了。”声音的主人急急冲出大门，大狗扑上去，纽特和阿瑞斯滚作一团。末了，他朝三楼张望，我来不及收回视线，目光便撞到一起。他露出一个羞涩的，狡黠的微笑，双臂作着划水的动作，摆了摆手，就和莉塔消失在重重叠叠的树影之间了。

我把论文摆到面前，那些精准独到的论述、天衣无缝的逻辑瞬间变得索然无味。我望向镜子，一个英俊的陌生人也凝视着我。胡乱擦了把脸，思绪却飘到几天前，我参加完又一届学生的毕业典礼，在斯拉格霍恩的掩护下离开大礼堂。

通常，教师们会选择在典礼结束后留下，以便学生赠送礼物，合影留念，单独交流等等，但我实在忙得不可开交，一篇炼金术期刊的文章，在编辑建议下的二改快要结稿，我手上还有另一篇与尼克•勒梅合写的龙血论文亟待整理。当然，对于熬夜成性的青年教师来说这些都是小问题，最教我难以面对的，是每年女学生的殷勤。

尊敬的读者，起先我和您一样大吃一惊。

刚进霍格沃茨教书的时候，我不时会收到情书，附魔礼物，甚至迷情剂。这些都没什么大不了的，若不是一个叫做伊迪丝的格兰芬多女孩，在上一届毕业晚会上当众吻我，我还能以和蔼师长的谆谆教诲或言左右顾其他蒙混过关。

我照例表达了惊讶和荣幸，接着规劝她，在一个人真正长成之前，爱，只会让人牺牲自身的完整性。我的职责尽到了，虽然那女孩哭着跑了出去。她的朋友们倒是纷纷安慰我，说他们会把事情解决的，斯拉格霍恩给了我一个同情的目光。这一年，我吸取了教训，早早离开了大礼堂，迅速收拾好我不多的行李，去到长桥上幻影移形离开了学校。

我能怎么做呢？面对这些年少的真心，怎么做都是错。这个年纪的孩子都对师长抱有盲目崇拜，他们误以为这就是所谓的爱。我封好信口，将回信交给邮差，想着自己无论如何不能再错下去了。

斯卡曼德夫人倒是对我们的友谊乐见其成。这位好心的夫人不止一次和我说，纽特有时不听她的话，反倒会听我的话。忒休斯是个正直严肃的好哥哥，也因此遭到纽特的轻蔑和反抗。她对我抱着隐秘的希望，希望我能指导纽特，让他变得，至少，不那么孤僻。事实却是纽特毫无学习人类之间交流技巧的兴趣，他真正想要的是落单野兽式的离群索居的生活。甚至长兄的信，纽特也不常回，每次总是斯卡曼德夫人一再催促，他才挑上几封草草作答。家庭中的兄弟矛盾，我比谁都能理解。忒休斯则绞尽脑汁引起他的注意，有一封写给自己幼弟的信上抬头为“亲爱的已经孵化的鸟蛇先生/女士：展信佳。可否冒昧告知我的弟弟，即你们的主人近况如何？可否有定时定量饲养，其生长状况是否良好？”

纽特学着忒休斯（颇为官僚）那种严肃、一本正经的口吻朗读出声，一面自顾自地评价道，五英尺八英寸，体重正常，食欲良好，作息规律……

我忍俊不禁，随即看见这孩子皱了眉，嘟哝着不，这不可能，妈妈去巴黎我可不要去。他任性地在信纸背面写了个大大的non，小精灵送来茶点，斯卡曼德夫人的守护神，一只矫健的鹰头马身有翼兽从窗户里一跃而入，“这么说，你愿意一个人留在这儿，也不愿陪我去巴黎看望忒休斯？”

“我想是的，妈妈，”他看了我一眼，“何况我并不是一个人，赫尔曼会照顾我。邓布利多教授也会替您看着我的。”

我来到里维埃拉第二周的末尾，斯卡曼德夫人动身前往巴黎。整座宅子就剩下我们两个，还有一位自由的管家先生。赫尔曼忍无可忍，终于对后院花坛里的荆棘丛下了黑手。纽特两周前特地嘱咐“请对荆棘丛手下留情，我还等着有卜鸟来筑巢的。”如今看来，卜鸟似乎并未对这郁郁葱葱的后院多加青睐。

鲁索夫妇对此表示遗憾，并和我说了件奇怪的事：鲁索夫人结婚时陪嫁的一面梳妆镜，在昨天早晨毫无征兆地破碎了。麻瓜相信碎掉的镜子会带来七年的厄运，我还没出言安慰，鲁索先生就笑了，“亲爱的，你是个巫师呀。”

但除此之外，那一周确实一连串发生了许多不愉快的事，纽特带我去看过的那只渡鸦雏鸟，他给她取了个名字叫薇拉，伤势反复不愈，终于因为发炎感染而死去了。那天下午纽特一直在房间里哭。我敲开门，陪在他身边，男孩眼睛都哭红了，兔子似的，像第一次见面那样莽撞地想牵我的手。我不动声色地避开了，手掌放到他头顶，一下一下拍抚着，让他哭出来。

我有意疏远，不再有求必应。我不能爱。爱会让我四分五裂。

但囿于斯卡曼德夫人临走前的托付，我还是感到责任深重。莱斯特兰奇一家离开了度假村，纽特便要我陪他去游泳。他询问时没敢看我，我说，“好。”于是我们还是去游泳了。

漫长得看不见尽头的夏日，道路两旁的蝴蝶兰开得正好。海风拂过，树林掀起郁郁碧浪。夏日苦橙树的花香混合着海盐的涩，酿成一股濡湿的蜜意，少年汗湿的后颈和赤脚踩过的沙滩，种种感官全都向我涌来，仿佛某种溶剂，我的存在被无限稀释。

马尾松林间一条闪闪发亮的小溪穿林而过，清晨的阳光从针叶罅隙漏下来，照在薄雾朦胧的水面。隔着光影和薄雾，男孩的身子在水面起起伏伏，看不分明。他水性很好，不一会儿就游远了。

也许是纽特在水面下待了太久，我隐隐不放心，正往他消失的方向寻去，一双纤细滑腻的胳膊搂住了我的腰。我吃了一惊，那双手臂下一秒就松开了——纽特，游到我面前，脸颊因运动而红润，睫毛上挂着水珠，将阳光折射出五彩斑斓的色谱。

“怎么？”我后退一步，刻意不去看他红扑扑的脸颊。

“先生，我……”

似乎是什么难以启齿的话题，男孩耳根都红透了。

“不舒服吗？要不要我们先回去。”

他忽然攥住我的手腕，往身下探去，“这里……好难受……早晨起来的时候……”

隔着泳裤和清凉的水流，我的指尖都被那温度烫了一下。我略略思索，随即明白是怎么回事。他的生活里父兄是缺席的，斯卡曼德夫人还未来得及给他上人生中要紧的一课，他就自己长大了，不知所措地向我寻求帮助。

我闭了闭眼，说了些青少年巫师教育手册上义正言辞的话；却由着他牵着我的手引向那隐蔽的，正在生长的秘密。那柔软而青涩的器物在我手心里勃勃跳动。男孩泫然欲泣。不管何时想起这件事，其间始终有些狎昵的意味：不出多时他射了出来，显得好受许多；然又羞于面对我，急急上岸跑走了。那白皙的小腿有力地迈动，残留在我视网膜上，亮色的光斑。

我弄干了头发，漫无目的地在小镇上闲逛。教堂不远处有一个只有周末开市的巫师集市，我缺些信纸，便顺道转去教堂后的公墓。墓园门口一尊天使石雕朝我眨眨眼。我念了个显形咒，虚空中出现一道灰岩石拱门。市集不大，总共只摆了三四排摊位，支着形色各异的顶棚，人群在其间流动，蜿蜒成数条斑斓的彩带。

置办好文具，我身边的摊子空了出来。摊主是名上了年纪的老太太，包着白花头巾，十分和蔼，让我想起少年时的邻居。我和她闲聊了几句，目光被她面前那些美丽精致的花边和丝带吸引了。铜盒里摆着嵌了宝石的领针袖扣，各类装饰品，还有那种薄棉布制成，饰有蕾丝花边的睡衣。鬼使神差地，我想买下那件睡衣。为了掩饰我的真正意图，我在摆满袖扣的铜盒子里挑拣半天，最后不经意的，轻飘飘带过，劳驾，也顺便把这件小衣包起来吧。

是您的女儿吗。老太太笑眯眯地叠起那件睡衣。

我只得点头，却满脑子都是些越界的画面。白皙的小腿。受伤的胳膊泛起一片潮红。我的男孩。Mon petit garçon*. Mon adorable garçon.

天阴沉沉，乌云积压在低矮的天空上。空气很潮，很闷，除了些压抑的风，天空中没有任何启示。我在海边散步到很晚才回家。纽特早早上了床，门却没有关严实。房门隔音并不好，我以前一直以为只有英国的宅子有这样的毛病——我本不愿细听，但那喘息声急切而甜腻，我立刻明白了里面人在做什么。他模模糊糊地叫着：“先生，先生……”

那一瞬间，我像一只关押了十年的死气沉沉的野兽，被情欲给唤醒了。

邓布利多和邓布利多，囚笼和困兽。

之后的日子，我无比艰难地与那头野兽共生。有时我驾驭它，有时它击溃我，彻底掌控我的身体。

天气阴沉了好几天，雨始终下不下来。“两个月没下过雨了。”鲁索先生在教堂门口抱怨道。我发现自己很喜欢上教堂去。在那儿，高耸的穹顶和坚实的石砖连接天和地，人能够轻易和神秘而神圣、真正不可言说的玄机产生联系。正是这种灵魂的震颤使我痛苦又甜蜜，有那么几天，我像个虔诚的基督徒那样在忏悔室试着吐露我的罪行。忏悔神父沉稳肃穆的声音会在我忏悔完毕时响起，从格子窗背后传来——愿上帝宽恕你的罪过。

新鲜感很快过去了，负罪感却没有减轻分毫。斯卡曼德夫人上教堂是为了社交的需要，里维埃拉上流巫师圈子里很有几位同情麻瓜的正直的人，鲁索先生就是其中之一，他似乎很欣赏拜占庭的艺术，虽然在法国南部的修道院里，弥赛亚总是以一位须发老者的形象出现的。唱诗班的走廊南面有一方布道用的圣坛，四周墙壁上印着湿壁画。有那么几次，纽特悄悄跟着我上教堂来，太阳下山后我隐没在忏悔室格子窗的背后，男孩掀开帘子走进来，我哑着嗓音问，你的罪过？

他的脸颊贴在木格上，我们的呼吸挨得很近。纽特轻声说：是您引诱了我，先生。对此您要负绝大多数责任。

转眼他又换回平时那种轻松而满不在乎的腔调，把我从暗窗背后揪出来，一个清脆的响指让斑驳的壁画重新变得金碧辉煌，画中的人物开始动起来。

“要吃糖吗？”他撕开包装纸，含着柠檬糖在口中转了两圈，张开嘴，朝我展露柔软的舌。在一本二流小说里我会蹲下来，扣住他的下巴吻他，卷走那颗硬糖告诉他，很甜。

然而我没有这么做。塔楼传来的钟声惊起树林里一群黑鸟，夕阳里，我和纽特一前一后走了回去。他再一次牵住了我的手。

我没有松开。

那个夏日只有短短三周。三周后，斯卡曼德夫人死于德军对巴黎的轰炸。

厄运通常是有征兆的，譬如意大利巫师打碎的镜子，纽特救下的名叫薇拉的渡鸦雏鸟死去，而我收到噩耗的时候，两个月没下过一滴雨的里维埃拉电闪雷鸣，乌黑的云雨布满整片天空，透不出一丝光亮。猫头鹰就在这阴沉灰暗的天空中飞向我的窗口，我拆读法国魔法部寄来的信件，信封四周装饰着黑色的丝带。那是一则，不，两则讣告——斯卡曼德夫人和她的大儿子，纽特的哥哥，在德军对巴黎的闪电空袭中不幸身亡。

我瞪大双眼，能看到玻璃窗上自己不可置信的表情。仿佛一颗跳珠支离破碎后，整盘棋随之溃不成军。

霎时，一道惊雷骤然炸响，闪电将玻璃上的影子从中间劈裂。纽特尖叫着闯进我的房间，我甩掉那封信，像电影里的慢速回放一样，心惊胆战、劫后余生似的，把那受惊的小小孩子紧紧地抱住。

他在我怀里颤抖着，无声无息，我的肩膀被泪水沁湿。我感到一种熟悉的空泛宏大的悲痛，横贯数十年的光阴再一次将我击溃。而与此同时，这悲痛凝聚起的保护欲又是那么强烈，像是扎根在土壤深处，再大的暴风雨都无法根除的源源不绝的力量。那一刻我对自己发誓，我要为他把暴风雨挡在身后。这世上绝没有任何东西能够越过我的屏障，穿透我的身体，去伤害我怀里的孩子。

纽特，他只有我了。

这个念头不断地在我脑海中盘旋着，轰然雷鸣使得街道上的树叶像雪崩一样纷纷滚落，雨总算是降到地面上了。

*My little boy. My lovely boy.


	3. 白房

暴雨彻夜未息。

纵使窗门已然紧闭，总还有倔强的狂风从缝隙里挤进来，将烫花窗帘吹得满室翻飞。暴雨倾泻在房顶上，一片轰然，仿佛这就是义人的方舟里能听见的唯一的声音。而这座由床幔搭建的方舟里，纽特正在我怀里熟睡着，小皮鞋踢翻在床下，眼尾凹陷的浅潭仍蓄着泪痕。他的身子是那么小小的，伤心极了，梦里都在喃喃呼唤，冷汗把后背浸得透湿。我欲起身替他换件衣裳，纽特却下意识地抓住我的小指，紧紧攥着，我不得不留在原地——我的纽特，这样依恋我。

雨下得真大，我从未见过这样迅猛的暴雨。不像夏日间歇短促的雷雨，一下，就是昏天暗地，不知何时终止，一场浩大的闭幕式。我甚至不敢拉开窗帘，怕看见更为惨淡的景致。这绝望的孤岛上，我们彻夜依偎在一起。说来奇怪，外面的世界暴雨倾盆、电闪雷鸣，可屋内却如此安宁，一种前所未有的平静填满了我的胸腔。

三天三夜，雨没有停，纽特也没有离开过我的房间。家养小精灵努力维持正常的一日三餐，可多数时候，餐盘都原封不动退还回去。昨天下午，赫尔曼欣慰地发现退回的午餐少了半个煮蛋，却不知道它进了饲养蝾螈的玻璃罐。

雨势减小，我去了趟邮局，希望能尽快办理领养手续。法国魔法部的效率向来是迪佩特教授乐此不疲的笑话佐料。我托人理顺关系，将申请表盖上加急的红色印章。不知是斯卡曼德这个姓氏起了作用，还是我那老朋友着实神通广大，一小时之后，里维埃拉邮局唯一一个紧急壁炉里吐出了一封半是烧焦了的信。我正式成为牛顿·阿忒弥斯·斯卡曼德的监护人，直到他年满十七岁，能够独立生活。

暴雨一路尾随我进了大门。我出门不过两个钟头，整栋房子却已经空了。厨房里干干净净，原本正是铜锅瓦罐在炉子上滋滋作响的时候，他们却安静地挂在墙上。被狗咬坏的抱枕丢在沙发脚，羽毛散了一地，一片狼藉，无人收拾。三天来缩在被子里怎么也不肯下床的纽特，不知去了哪里——我头一次这样慌张，餐桌下，茶几底，阳台浴室洗衣房都找遍了，对着空荡荡的屋子大喊“原形立现”，回应我的只有风铃叮当。

一个念头浮现在我脑中。我小心翼翼地走进属于我的三楼房间，弄出不轻不重的脚步声，缓缓拉开衣柜的门。那孩子蜷缩在衬衫和大衣的背后，脑袋埋进膝头。

“纽特，”我跪下来，“我很抱歉。”

他突然抬起头，呜咽着投进我怀里，声音因激动而变得高亢。摇摇欲坠。

“我以为你走了！我以为你也走了！”

他每说一个字就狠狠打我一下。我任他捶打，一遍遍道歉。他安静下来，将头倚靠在我肩膀上，婴孩一般光裸地哭泣着。

“您也要离开我吗？”他小声问。

“不。”

我把那一半烧焦了的信拿给他看，他反复读了几遍，每个字都认得，但好像并不明白它们串在一起是什么意思。

这时已经听不到雨声了。一缕灿烂的阳光穿透雾蒙蒙的玻璃，将房间照得明亮。

“您会带我走，对吗？”

“我是你的监护人了，纽特。在你满十七岁之前你都会和我一起生活。”我艰难地说，“……如果你愿意，名义上，我会是你的父亲。”

他飞快地在我的脸上亲了一下，柔软的嘴唇擦过我的耳垂。

“Papa.”

我们花了点时间改造纽特的手提箱，让它能容纳塞进试管里的肥大霍克拉普，蝾螈，一些藻类植物，和那头威尔士绿龙。好家伙，他把雨过天晴出来散步的麻瓜吓得不轻。为了保密法，我不得已擅自消除了他的部分记忆，但后来还是有流言传到巴黎，不过这都是后话了，而且他们没有证据。赫尔曼尊重纽特的意见，带着他心爱的两条大狗去别处自由生活。我们则要离开陷入战火的法国。从马赛到里斯本的航线已经走不通了，只有穿过地中海，从法属摩洛哥中转至和平的美洲大陆。

斯卡曼德夫人去世后，整间屋子成了巨大的坟场。任何寻常的摆饰都变成旧日的伤痕。那只箱子是纽特唯一想带走的东西，我问他是否要把主卧里的家庭合照也收起来，他摇摇头，“带我离开这里吧。”

我们提着箱子，临走前最后一次上了教堂。人们陆陆续续听到了坏消息，一场雨后，整座镇子的人都走空了。教堂很安静，弥漫着香木和油膏的古典气味。纽特往募捐箱里投了几枚法郎，点亮两只蜡烛。

“小时候忒休斯告诉我，鹰头马身有翼兽死了会变成天上的星星。那么多星星，我要怎么知道哪一颗是属于他们的？”

暮色渐沉，夕阳最后绚烂的红光为火车站的轮廓髹上一层绮丽的水彩。我曾经希望这条砂石小路走不到尽头，现在，永恒的瞬间在我的生命里无限延长。我答道：“我们都不知道自己所爱的人会变成哪颗星星。重要的是，你知道他们在看着你，并且会一直陪伴着你。”

德国的潜艇封锁了摩洛哥西北至东北的狭长海岸线，这让整段旅途变得十分煎熬。原本六天的路程，因为严格的海关审查，大批旅客滞留在各大口岸，海路硬生生走了两周。我们上了岸，正在排队过关，队伍前端的黑发男人迟迟被扣押不放，人群不耐烦地窃窃私语，纽特踮起脚在我耳边小声说，“我会保密的。”

我动了动手指。混淆咒隔了那么远，效果竟没有打多大折扣。检察官牵着缉毒犬到别处去了，我们顺利通过海关，那黑发男人在大厅出口抽烟。他走到我们跟前，打量了一番，夸奖道：“很漂亮的一招，我得说。他们搜走了我的魔杖，还问我为什么随身带跟树枝。”

我表示歉意，那男人耸耸肩，“不过没有魔杖就不用向MACUSA申报了。天知道他们比德国人还要难缠。”

就这样，我们来到了炎夏末尾的卡萨布兰卡。纽特和我，还有个为了表示谢意，一定想为我们做些什么的法国先生。

卡萨布兰卡有好多白房子，纽特对我说。他又对一切兴致勃勃起来。住处条件难以恭维，但已然是时下能找到最好的了。典型的摩尔式建筑，白色的马蹄形圆拱，墙面装饰的青花瓷砖釉彩成片脱落，宽阔的前厅里有一方水池，水流很小，有断流的危险。那法国人暗示我能搞到船票的地方都有点邪门，非法是不用提，就怕有什么预料不到的危险。为了纽特那只箱子，我们只能从麻瓜港口上岸。非法偷渡是个严重的罪名，被发现就会上出入境黑名单，我想起自己读书的时候从来没打破任何一条校规，现在居然开始公然违反国际法，特拉弗斯在我脑中趾高气扬地说，终于被我抓到把柄了。

卡萨布兰卡鱼龙混杂，可纽特坚持不想待在狭小的房间里。他胡搅蛮缠不让我走。

“你又要离开了是不是？”只说了这一句话，纽特眼圈就红了。

我不想再让他伤心，于是只好妥协道：“去了外面，必须一切都听我的，知道吗？”

纽特答应得漂亮，在地下酒馆差点被一群赌龙蛋的黑贩子请上赌桌。我和人谈船票和签证，对方坐地起价，“一万美金，这个时节还有几个冒风险做这种买卖？”毫无斡旋的余地。我一回头，纽特已经输了两局。

赌局是单纯的比大小，显然摇的骰子都做过手脚。那孩子急得脸都红了，甚至还有人下流地吹口哨。

我走到他身边，“猜大。”

桌子底下，纽特摸索到我的手，牢牢抓住了。他手心里都是汗。我能让他这一局赢，但三局两胜，他还是输掉了衣袋里那只护树罗锅。

泪水在他眼眶里打转。吹口哨的男人推开人群，不怀好意的目光扫过纽特和我。他看纽特的眼神让我生气。

“这孩子不懂你们的规矩。”我说，“无知者无罪，让他离开。”

人群哄笑一声，看好戏似的，领头的嗤笑道：“那可不行，我们这儿可从没有不付出代价就全身而退的。”

我把手帕往他跟前一丢。

那人愣了一下。

“决斗吧。”我说，“我赢了，让我们走。”

“哈哈哈哈——小美人，”那男人毫不看我，直直盯着纽特，“你的好男朋友要把你输给我了。”

不大的一间地下室，赌徒清出了一条狭长的决斗场。我们互相鞠躬，还未走出三步，我的对手就在我身后动手了。历火化作一条蛇向我袭来，我召唤醴泉，火蛇在高级水魔法的防守里呲呲冒白烟，随即熄灭。我不欲久留，缴了他的魔杖便收手。那些黑巫师却抽出魔杖围住我们，纽特挤到我身边，四壁灯罩齐齐爆裂，陷入一片漆黑。我们幻影移形回到了旅店。

这些天的旅途让纽特和我都很疲惫，尤其是那群黑巫师，跃跃欲试想找我们的麻烦。夜里我在白房的四周布下守护咒，很快纽特自己也学会了平安镇守，驱逐麻瓜一类的实用诀窍。每天出门我都会易容成别人，因此也不得不接受好心的法国朋友日复一日的称赞。最终我还是以八千美金的价格买了两张船票，一个月内有效，似乎前程可期，但美国使馆的签证却迟迟不下来。

闷热、烦躁、焦急的等待，只有街头艺人还在不情不愿地演奏欢快的歌曲。默罕默德五世广场上到处都是面色凝重的旅客，他们大多是从欧洲各地逃难来此，等着一张船票，一纸签证，幸运的在两个月的等待之后终于能踏上去往新大陆的汽轮；更多的则积蓄耗尽，滞留在卡萨布兰卡。西班牙殖民时代留下的白色建筑成为寄居者绝望的符号，卡萨布兰卡，白房，夏日持续的高温令砂石干枯，冰块不耐烦地滋滋作响，酒馆里有人被半夜撬掉金牙。

我说什么也不让纽特再随我出门了。白天我会从摩尔人的集市上带点色彩鲜艳的手工小玩意回去，或者买几本书读给他听。晚上出门喝酒，和人打桥牌，希望打听到一点振奋人心的好消息。结果是令人失望的。不仅如此，纽特发烧了。他吃了太多冷饮，烧得神志不清，满嘴的胡话，“您爱不爱我？爱不爱我？我就要死掉了！”他这么说着，一面把艳红的嘴唇凑上来。我脑子犯懵，稍稍退后了一点，生怕自己干出什么糊涂事。麻瓜那种用来降温的机器嗡嗡地转着，我什么也听不见了。纽特，就像一把开了火冒着硝烟的猎枪，说出来的话都是滚烫的，我闭上眼，仿佛再多看一眼理智就会全线瓦解，我就会忍不住吻他。

吻他。这个念头如此迷人，带着酒后眩晕的迷醉感，纽特软软的，温热的小身子直往我怀里蹭，在撒娇呢，男孩都是这么柔软甜蜜的造物吗？他把我藏在箱底的那件蕾丝花边睡衣翻找出来穿在身上，分体的两件小衣，露出半截后腰，和腿部大片白皙的光裸皮肤。

我强迫自己闭上眼，同时知道这举动毫无用处、欲盖弥彰。

我出门在外的时候，纽特在房间里闹脾气，把我从集市上带回来的瓷骆驼摔得粉碎。过了不久他就后悔了，复原咒只能让骆驼碎片黏在一起，却没法完全修复一地的齑粉。半个月后，日子就像摔碎的骆驼一样陷入僵局。巴黎宣布为不设防城市，德军的前线一点点向北非迫近。

船票就快要过期，可签证还是没有半点消息，像投入大海的石子。后有追兵，前无出路，滞留感让成百上千人身陷绝望的荒漠。绝望是绝佳的催情剂，我们都以为自己要被困在这里，更确切地说，是死在这里。白房墙壁单薄，有些甚至镂空虚设，每夜传来四面八方情欲的回音，我时常整夜失眠，听着令人作呕的肉体拍打的声响，理智的弓弦紧绷达到极限。

每到这时，我总会强调自己犯下的错误，罪魁祸首正是理智全无的激情。每个人的生命中都会有一个不想提及的名字，格林德沃，较为长久的忏悔基调，在反复诉说、反复告解的磨人过程中逐渐褪色，直到讲述它变得熟悉而心生厌倦。他甚至是斯卡曼德夫人之死的间接凶手。

道德，又一个令人厌烦的词，曾经我对道德多么轻蔑而不屑一顾啊，仰仗自己的才华与天赋，最终却被轻视的东西摧残得体无完肤。事到如今我也不想否认，在那个炎热的卡萨布兰卡，我对纽特的爱转变为一种需要极力克制才能避免的情欲。

再一次询问无果，我失望地从美国大使馆回到白房。前厅里点着熏香，扑面而来时是一股浓郁的异域风情，久了，淡成若有若无的烟味。大厅里一个人也没有，空荡荡的白色墙壁环绕着孤零零的喷泉池，纽特就坐在水池的一角，望着天，一动不动。

那个背影如此悲伤，孤寂，像天地间一个苍凉的符号。他不属于我，他从未、也必将不会属于我，我对他来说只是一个“别人”。那个背影让我意识到他的存在。

我戒掉了晚上去酒吧打听消息的习惯，花更多时间和纽特一起，我们在房间里各忙各的，只偶尔互相说几句话。这样的默契让我以为我们已经熟识十年之久。

多吉调到威森加摩法庭的法国分部，借了军队的信鸽给我传信。时局不断恶化，他却绝口不提，只说些不痛不痒的话。我写了几句一筹莫展的近况，不知是这一年的夏天反复无常，还是摩洛哥动荡的历史让人万般感慨，我模糊地提到毕业后周游世界的遗憾。他很快来信，语气很诚恳，我看出来他打定心思想安慰我，剖白心迹的话说了很多。最后，他写：

“……我自认没什么资格说这话，但我确实看到悔恨是怎样毁了你。我常想着如果我们当时顺利地完成了周游世界的计划，你进入魔法部，一切会不会有什么不同——别误会我，你的敏锐和幽默一如既往，但我打赌你已经很少在夜晚毫无负担地入睡了。

我始终认为你是无辜的。命运让你失去一颗心，会在别处弥补。且莫要太苛责你自己，你我相识多年，阿不思，我希望你过得好。”

这封信我反复读，自我催眠一样在字里行间寻找安慰。我失去的那颗心不会再有了，而它却真的以另一种方式填满了我空洞的胸腔。

我现在还在想，那一晚是如何发生的。

如果您目睹下午四点市中心坍塌的脚手架，一座高大沉默的物体毫无征兆地脱离墙面、向街心倾倒，喝咖啡的人们抱头鼠窜，惊叫声、烟尘、毒辣的阳光，卡萨布兰卡空气中湿润的雨前气味，混合成绝望高声的呐喊，您就会明白，我们被困在这里，心境如沸水般焦灼翻腾。

他说了爱吗？我说了爱吗？这危险的火种是谁偷偷埋藏进我们的心里？ 我很茫然，说出来的话都是乱的。那一刻我不能分辨爱和绝境的区别，就好像在纸牌上测命运，命运是爱，爱是绝境。

少年的深情总是这般不留退路。他闭上眼，所有的桥都付之一炬。他无限昏暗下去，而房间里的光线转移了，都聚焦在我身上，令我产生一种被供奉、被膜拜的异样错觉。我脱下他的衬衣，十六岁男孩儿白皙纤细的身姿一点点在我眼前铺展开来，他的呼吸还佯作镇定，眼睫却已扑朔乱颤，仅仅凝视着那小扇子似的睫羽，什么深明大义，什么仁义道德，我全都不愿去想了。

环境并不好，闷热的空气让电风扇搅起又下沉，一阵阵热流就是这样在狭窄的房间里循环；这时节，没人敢用魔法，因而就不得不忍受墙皮脱落、浴室滴水的恶劣客房，卡萨布兰卡挤满了人，就连歇脚的旅店，都还是提前了半个月预订的，庭前喷泉的水终于干涸。

但就是在这破落不堪的旅店里，在八月闷热空气的绞杀、后有追兵前无出路的日暮穷途的尽头，我们，纽特和我，绝望地、不可置信地相爱了。

您爱我吗？

我张了张嘴，却没发出半点儿声音。

您爱我吗？

爱我吗？

爱吗？

纽特固执的一遍遍重复着，声音越来越小，越来越不确定。像是快要哭了。

我终于找到自己的声音。“纽特……”我听见自己如灰烬一样的叹息，“我不想毁了你。”

“您爱我吗？”他的眼睛亮晶晶的，是这卡萨布兰卡夏夜的月光，和那荡漾月光中，盈盈的泪珠。

我吻他的睫毛。他眼睫乱颤，泪水终于淌下来。

我捉住他的手，那么小，那么柔软，贴上我的心口。

您听过嫩苗抽枝拔节的细响吗？您听过夜莺婉转的啼鸣吗？我在那一声声爱的低喃中，听见生命的力量，年少的丰沛，这使我彻底迷醉了，甚至放下了背负多年的忏悔录。这是我一生唯一一次的坦白，即使多年前和格林德沃在盛夏的山谷，我都从未像今夜这般袒露心迹，爱，对我来说始终捉摸不定、面目模糊的秘密，从绝望催生出的情欲中剥离下来了，我感到那东西就在我的身体里，剧烈的跳动着，我听见自己说，“你看，我也不是没有这颗心。”

我凝视着月亮熟睡的面容，暴风雨夜那种前所未有的宁静重回我心头。这让我产生一种错觉，仿佛我终于完整了，终于不再需要漫无目的地找寻。像远古时代分体共生的两颗树，合而为一，共有一颗心脏，站在上帝面前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邓布利多是用理智去理解纽特，是用理智而不是用心去爱的。他很害怕爱的力量，潜意识觉得这是个危险的东西，不愿把它拿出来，以免伤到纽特。但他没有意识到，他其实是害怕自己受伤。他身上留有被孤立的痕迹，被背叛的痕迹，被欣赏的痕迹，被信任的痕迹，唯独没有被爱过的痕迹。爱很陌生。会让他的心脏四分五裂。为了避免心碎的可能，他把自己包裹起来。


	4. 雷鸟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊凡莫尼纪事

冰块化成了水，温凉的月光从石盆裂缝中流泻出来。

缠绵许久，纽特倒在我臂弯里沉沉睡去。夜里他醒来过一次，我凝视着流水般的银色月光，影子投射在墙壁上，像一只不堪重负的猛兽从生活的囚笼里越狱而出，纽特小声呢喃，轻盈得如同梦话。

“这是真的吗？”他低声问。

“是真的。”我答。

他似乎安心了，却从这时起不再敢合眼，脸颊贴在我的胸口，听着心跳声，一下，一下，回音仿佛从遥远的地方传来。关于那一晚的记忆，和纽特一样，我始终不敢相信那是否真实。我们呼吸着同样的空气，白房里夏夜渐渐褪色。

“您怎么不睡？”

“睡不着。你想喝水吗？”

纽特摇摇头，细长的胳膊环住我，毛茸茸的脑袋倚靠在我肩膀上。他身上散发着如月亮一样美丽的光晕，混合着欲望满足后的倦怠，美得惊心动魄。

他和我说话时，眼神很哀伤，就像三天前我在前厅的水池边看到的那样，我隐约觉察那和他的忧伤的本性有关，这个纽特才是真实的。那种抑郁成性的姿态骗不了人。他在想什么呢？是他不幸遇难的母兄，还是灾难降临后一眼望不到底的荒芜岁月？这孩子的眼睛里藏不住秘密，可现在，恍惚的距离感变得真实。

“小时候父亲会带我们出去旅行。他从事的工作危险，下次见面这个概念等同于生死未卜，所以我们格外珍稀。回家的前一晚，忒休斯和我都习惯性熬夜，抱着玩具坐在路灯下，生怕这一晚上就这么过去了。我们都不想让旅途结束，以为守着天亮，就能让夜晚过得慢一点。”

他看着我，目光盈盈。

“刚刚想起来，感觉十分缥缈。父亲去世后，这种冲动在我身上没有复发第二次。”

他复又垂下眼帘，我忍不住亲吻他的发顶。这样的纽特十分新鲜，放下了防备，像被驯服的动物一样袒露心迹，夏夜多么美丽，我们换上衣服，去院子里散步。

我们牵着手，心里各想着旁的事。这种不顾一切冲破束缚的激情竟奇迹般在我身上复活，鲁索先生写来询问近况的信里好奇道，为什么是卡萨布兰卡，为什么是美国，我明明有好多地方可去——这里才没有旧日的痕迹。而那些面目模糊的夏夜和我早夭的激情一道都消散了，十多年间，从没有任何人向我提出这样的要求：“您答应我，永远不为这件事向我道歉。”

默罕默德五世广场的南面，是法国殖民地教堂建筑群，圣克莱门特是其中最恢弘的一座。沙漠里的日出，正是从圣克莱门特尖顶的十字架背后升上来。起先天空还弥漫着朦胧的黑暗，天际泛着点儿若有若无的微光，像尚未冲洗的胶片底片；微光中，掺杂了令人愉悦的橙红色，从地平线上翻滚着涌起，蓄势待发喷薄而出，依稀能看见红日圆润的影子；再过一会儿，整块天空郑重地亮堂起来，有曝光过度的嫌疑，闭上眼也是一片光亮。天亮了，梦竟还未结束。

那个清晨，我们见证了一场婚礼，就在动乱多舛的卡萨布兰卡，红日照耀的圣克莱门特教堂的穹顶之下。也许管风琴让气氛肃穆而郑重，也许是纽特的手与我相扣，我怎么也忘不了那几句誓言，本堂神父朗声念诵：

“你爱的人将成为我爱的人，你的主也会成为我的主。

你在哪里死去，我也将和你一起在那里埋葬，也许主要求我做的更多，但是不论发生任何事，都会有你在身边生死相随。”

话音刚落，我心里生出一道奇异的启示，爱与救赎本是同一回事。后来伊凡莫尼的雅各布送了我一本《圣经》，扉页写着一条教义：爱是永不止息*。当天下午，最后一趟驶向纽约的渡轮离港前，我们拿到了签证。

我不是很喜欢坐船。横渡大西洋的船都像孤岛，无依无靠，没有陆地，海天连成一片，仿佛这就是世界尽头。因此那种相依为命的感觉格外强烈。

纽特喜欢在甲板上看日落，飞倦了的海鸥停在桅杆上，有时会被好奇的孩童捉在手心。我的孩子迟疑了一下——像是在向语言之神祈祷，争取盟友站在自己身边——走到捉海鸥的孩子面前对他说：“他想要飞呢。你捉着他，他不快乐。”

他的沟通对象是个通情达理的好小伙，点点头就把海鸥给放了。那白色的鸟儿舒展开狭长有力的翅膀，围着船头飞了几圈，就又回到宽广无垠的海洋深处去了。

除了我，另有一道视线目送着海鸥远去。那是个十四五岁的姑娘，黑发黑眼，怯生生地靠近纽特。我知道她，就连昨晚一起吃饭的法国先生都在谈论她和她的同伴，一个喜欢把风衣领子竖起来的中年教授。不是少女的长相，而是她望向他的眼神让人们很难往父女或朋友之类的关系上想，不过，他们也不避讳在众人面前流露出亲密的神色。令人感到怪异的是，船员神神秘秘告诉我们，他们并没有带任何行李，好像这艘船不是短途旅行的中转站，而是最终的归宿。

第七天，天色骤变，海浪裹挟着狂风将船帆吹得猎猎作响。风浪使得航船偏离了原本的航线，晚间，就连最底层的货舱里都能感受到剧烈的颠簸，舷窗外是电闪雷鸣的大海。凌晨三点的时候，纽特从客房里轻手轻脚走了出去，半个钟头后他才回来，失魂落魄的模样，他温顺地蜷缩进我的怀里，柔肤，温唇，褐发，好似午夜的一道伤口。他让我的手臂圈住他的腰肢。

次日，船长播报有两名乘客失踪。后来我才知道，正是狂风大作的那天晚上，教授和他的少女情人跳海自杀了。

暴风雨让维多利亚号渡轮推迟了小半个月才抵达纽约港。那件事一直盘旋在我脑海里，它仿佛因为象征意味过于浓重，以致听起来不真实，我忍不住去想纽特和我。晴朗的清晨，我写给伊凡莫尼校方的信件迎来了回音，是个好消息，我读给纽特听，九月开学时，他会和新生一起在大礼堂接受四只神兽的甄选，以便入读六年级。

纽特兴致缺缺，只关心他的宝贝动物是否能得到照料。我沉思片刻，对他说我们可以在校外买一栋房子。

抵达纽约后，我们稍作休整就一路北上，沿三十三号公路来到马萨诸塞州的格林洛克山区。格林洛克最高的山顶常年烟雾缭绕，人迹罕至，那位爱尔兰女巫漂洋过海来到新大陆，就选择了这样一处僻静的角落安居。玛德琳娜夫人热情地接见了我们，面试不过是走程序，当天我便签下了变形术教师的试用合同，并被告知离开学还有三天，如果愿意，她很乐意领我们在校园逛逛。

我忙着挑选合适的住处。我很是为看房苦恼了一阵，既不想要装修好了、有前房主居住痕迹现成的房子，又对空荡荡的毛坯房发怵。离开戈德里克山谷后，我不再有真正意义上的家。这时我才意识到，原来“家”最原始的模样，只是孤零零的一栋房子，里面家具全无，需要亲手挑选一张沙发、一架茶几、一张床，如此来填满。纽特对自己有权摆弄房屋摆设这件事很是惊喜，他的房间里充满了猫架，鹊巢等等容纳他毛绒绒的伙伴的玩意。

“晚上我要和您一起睡。”他任性地宣布道。

我笑着摇摇头，“你会有自己的床。”

开学日，伊凡莫尼就和霍格沃茨一样热闹。上山的小路上铺陈开印着四个学院徽章的地毯，蛇木林枝头挂着欢迎的横幅，就连半山腰村落里的居民都纷纷走出家门，祝福返校的学生。纽特穿着蓝色和树莓红交织的校袍，在一群新生之间很是突兀。隔了一段距离，我才发现，他原来已经那么高高瘦瘦了，虽然脸颊鼓鼓的，还留着点婴儿肥，但轮廓的线条已经开始变得硬朗。校门两侧各立着两尊大理石雕塑，分别是学校两位创始人，其中斯图尔特先生并非巫师，却因其作出巨大的贡献而受到一代代学生和教师的尊敬。我随着玛德琳娜夫人到大礼堂环形观众席就坐，不一会儿，高年级的学生安静下来，校长宣布新生的入园仪式即将开幕。城堡进门处的圆形大厅里有四尊代表四个学院的木制雕塑，圆顶阁让光线照进来；被点到名字的新生会站在大厅中央戈尔迪之结正上方，根据四尊神兽不同的反应决定该生属于哪个学院。

分院仪式开始不久，陆续有学生受到长角水蛇与普克奇的青睐。长角水蛇嵌于额角的水晶石会发亮，普克奇则扬起手中的弓箭。纽特是转校生，安排在队伍末尾，我的孩子一站上戈尔迪之结，沉寂多时的雷鸟亢奋地扇动起翅膀，高声鸣叫着飞离底座，整个大厅顿时狂风四起，电闪雷鸣，雷鸟温驯地落在纽特面前，向他垂下高傲的头颅。

玛德琳娜夫人说，她从未看见过雷鸟做出这样的举动，通常这只美丽高傲的鸟儿，只会对入选学生拍拍翅膀，现在，他安静地等待纽特的抚摸。

“这孩子身上有种没人能说清的魔力。”教师席投掷的目光这样窃窃私语道。

这所爱尔兰式学校里，高年级的学生对纽特展现出前所未有的兴趣。他们都生长于北美，而纽特在英格兰和法国生活的经历让他们向往不已。纽特，说着一口法式含糊的英语，第一天就讨得好多男孩女孩趋之若鹜，下课后他被人围在走廊上，小狗一样的委屈眼神向我求救。

我清了清嗓子，学生们看向我。

有人小声问纽特，这个新来的教授，是你的谁呀。

他别过脸，很不习惯这样的场面，小声说了句什么大家都没听清，我却听得一清二楚。那是句柔软、含糊而缠绵的法语，mon chéri petit papa*. 光滑的地砖上，我的倒影点点头，姿态很微妙，一来一回之间，互相传递着秘密的讯息。他似乎在那样无声地宣布着亲密，“我的父亲，亦是我的情人”，没了课的午后我在向阳长廊的角落批改作业，四下无人，纽特从茂密的灌木丛里探出脑袋，怀里抱着课本和作业，凑上来吻我，红着脸飞快跑掉了。

\--

即便是对我来说，伊凡莫尼也有着一股神秘的新鲜感。有些变形术出神入化的非裔小巫师，他们对英国魔法部要登记阿尼马格斯很是诧异，他们之中，随便一个就能将自己变成一种奇兽，有的还能变成不同的形态，收放自如，纽特十分着迷，会和他们一起写作业。当然，更多时候是询问他们变成的动物。那些孩子能变形成非洲独有的野生动物，有天早上我去上课，走廊里竟然看见斯芬克斯，还好他没有为难我。

我的孩子在第一周里展示了他的阿尼马格斯，从而赢得了这些孩子的尊重，这我可从未教过他！

陆续有教师对我夸奖纽特的聪颖，那时伊凡莫尼还没有开设神奇生物保护课，他只能自愿去远山进行义务劳动，巴望着能见着如尼纹蛇或者马人。我笑说你对伊凡莫尼的学校边防太没有信心了，他瞪我，气鼓鼓地闯进我的办公室里翻找那只箱子。

“都喂过了。”我好心提醒道。

他检查一遍，确认的确没有疏漏，“晚上要值守吗？”

“今天和玛德琳娜夫人换班，晚自习我去上，可能会晚点回家。”

他点点头，决定放学后在家里等我。踌躇片刻，他很难为情地和我说，“您不觉得……您不觉得玛德琳娜夫人对您很不一般吗？”

我推着他去教室上古代如尼文课。“我并不知情呀。”

晚上九点，晚自习结束后我从城堡下山，一路上黑漆漆的，今晚没有星星。我们的小屋就在山脚下，红砖围墙边靠近湖水的那一栋，屋子里正亮着米黄色的暖光。我回到家时，纽特在厨房里煮东西，炉子热腾腾的，散发出熟软而香甜的气味。因为冷，窗子关上了，抽油烟机却也没打开，整个厨房里氤氲着白色的水雾。听到响声，纽特从雾中看我，笑了笑，眉眼弯弯的，继续搅拌，舀起煮沸的热汤尝味道。

我倚在门边凝视着纽特穿围裙的背影，眼泪都快要落下来。

“晚上喝蘑菇汤吧。”纽特说。

不知不觉，已经到了白雪皑皑的季节，山峦上遍布积雪，湖畔的小屋却是一派温暖如春。纽特在家的日子，总是炊烟袅袅，远远望去，就像是被冬雪禁锢的世界里，开垦出的一小片自由天地。我不会承认，漂泊生活的动荡更平添了我对安定生活的向往。

与伊凡莫尼不同，霍格沃茨无论多么亲切，也无法令我产生家的感情。她太大也太古老了，人们在圣殿或避难所里偷来的安宁总是脆弱和短暂的，她可以是无数孑然一身之人的临时堡垒，却无法成为某个人的家——这个字眼，因为私有和从属感，容许心安理得的支配。

人们都说，只有在家里才能找到长久的安慰，这安慰对单薄的心灵过分充盈，以致由此生出无端的幸福，让人笃定尚未到来的日子也将充满这种幸福。而这种幸福，我竟能在我的孩子身上找到。

因此玛德琳娜夫人来访时，我几乎抱着炫耀的心态带她里里外外参观了我们的小屋。

我对玛德琳娜夫人很有好感，因为她对纽特非常好。她给纽特带昂贵的糖果，发现他对此不感兴趣之后，转而送他美洲魔法植物大全。她有一位堂妹也在伊凡莫尼实习，名叫伊凡卡，教授草药学，他们都来自南卡罗莱纳州，距离查尔斯顿不远。圣诞节教师聚餐，伊凡卡大献殷勤，在席间多次恭维我，让纽特酸溜溜闹了好久的别扭，直到春季学期开学前都不理我。

偶尔，我会谈谈我们都尊敬的教授，圣诞夜排练节目的趣事，学校生活等等，一切都步入正轨，显露出平平无奇的规律性美好。纽特对我态度的转变，一开始十分恼怒，认为我背叛了他；但在我拒绝了伊凡卡之后，他对我的疏远更加困惑了。痛苦是常有的事，可和“行正确之事”相比，痛苦就微不足道了。我希望他加以忍耐，正确的事都是严肃的，而严肃的事向来艰难。

短学期开学了。到校门口的时候纽特显得不安，对我说他从未喜欢过学校。

他们不会为难你的。我安慰道。

抽象概念很快又填满了我的生活。《龙血的十二种用法》在新年特别版魔药学术期刊上发表，得到一些褒扬。鲁索先生又从苏黎世来信，问我为何对之前的信件不作答复，这时我才意识到，或许有些信件在卡萨布兰卡和大西洋上，已经与我擦肩而过了。

不用说，我永远不会忘记白房的日子，那是我十多年来重拾自由的时刻，梦里凤凰的火焰斩断所有退路，一个声音低声呢喃：你是这么多年来第一个闯进火中的人，闭上眼，她不会伤害你的。可这种自毁一般的放纵毕竟无法长久，看着纽特一意孤行，我心中隐隐的不安愈发加重。

他和莉塔仍保持通信，我有种微妙的预感，好像下一秒自己的秘密就会被公之于众。布雷巴顿魔法学校给我寄来一份档案，我越看越觉得惊心，纽特表现出道德淡漠的特质和他罔顾一切的热情，有着相同的内核。

很快，我的预感就变成了现实。

“如果是因为我忤逆了您，还是说您根本没想到我不会这么做？”

他在校长面前受了委屈，眼圈红了，气呼呼地跑下山。那受伤孩子的家长在美国魔法部身居要职，此时正在校长室大发雷霆，校长助理玛德琳娜夫人很生气，认为事态非常严重，小斯卡曼德先生不肯道歉，问我怎么说。

事情的缘由已经说不清楚，那受伤的长角水蛇学院的孩子一口咬定是纽特的错，林子里出了意外，鹰头马身有翼兽闯进摇摇欲坠的边境防守伤到了学生。纽特小声辩解，是因为他对鹰头马身有翼兽无礼才让自己受伤。而我看出，校长，玛德琳娜夫人和国会议员都对事实本身毫无兴趣，他们各自想要一个说法，好去应付校外虎视眈眈的新闻记者。

我说的话，纽特也许永远无法原谅我。我说：“道歉，纽特。”

他看向我，不可置信的神情，眼泪却淌落脸颊。他道了歉，同时也跑出了校长办公室，跑出了城堡，像是这辈子再也不会回来一样将伊凡莫尼甩在身后。这个夜晚太凉又太长了，山上的积雪能埋没我的小腿骨，我最终找到纽特，他在一棵松树下哭着睡着了。

我背着他，一深一浅往家里走。

这世界上投以真诚便报以真诚之人何其少，大多数都觉得理所应当，他们在社交场合滥用自己的感情，而只有孤单的孩子葆有一腔充沛的热情。他将之毫无保留地交与我，可爱情并不只是激情、奉献、自戕或勇往直前。

“您吻我。”他固执地要求道，像下达一份最后通牒。

我始终没有回应，他踮起脚尖吻了我，无数个吻之中，只有这一个，格外冷，也格外绝望。我十七岁的孩子，十七岁的爱人，他成人了，可还像个孩子那样任性，伏在我肩头哭泣。你究竟是一株柔软的藤蔓，还是一棵尚未长成的树苗呢。隔着窗子，雪地里传来一阵碎响。伊凡卡惊慌失措地想要解释，我消除了她的记忆。

纽特十七岁的那个冬天，太平洋战争爆发，我们仓促离开伊凡莫尼，开着一辆路虎汽车去往不知地处何处的远方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“爱是永不止息。” Love never fails. 《哥多林书》第十三章
> 
> 关于伊凡莫尼学校的设定参考pottermore
> 
> *我亲爱的小爸爸


	5. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的爱是唯一不变的东西，日益成熟了。

我们用麻瓜的货币弄来一辆二手路虎和一张驾驶证。纽特的变形术在富于趣味的应用操作上展露出高于以往的水平，我的照片、防伪水印和泛黄做旧的质感让它和一张真正的驾驶证没什么区别。很快我就学会了简单的驾驶，仪表盘上代表汽油的标尺稳定下降，格林洛克山区越来越远，消失在通往南方的州际公路背后，重新合拢为雾蒙蒙的云巅。

这个天气，呼出身体的水汽还能在车厢里凝成白雾，纽特在副驾驶座上翻看一本杂志，结雾的玻璃上画满不知名符号。

收拾我们的行李没费多少功夫。家具都留在伊凡莫尼，也许过几年我会把房子卖掉，不过现在就让它这么维持一段时间。我们两个人加起来也不过两只行李箱；纽特的手提箱，扩展的空间让他能把所有想带的都带上，但和我们离开里维埃拉时一样，除了魔杖和动物，他几乎没有什么纪念品需要随身携带。我意识到这是属于旅行者的特质。他似乎很容易对一尘不变感到厌倦。

纽特放下杂志，沉默地将黄油涂到白面包片上，微微烤焦，嚼起来发出细碎的脆响。外头在下雨，我们都喜欢凝视着云雾中高悬的月亮，以此避开探究的眼神。不止一个人在逃避。玻璃杯泛着光，为了给予雨中明月足够的庄重感，罩在玻璃里的蜡烛也被熄灭了。他眼瞳的那抹绿倒映在发亮的玻璃表面，散发出宝石一样的色泽，这让他空旷的神情显得不真实，好像坐在我面前的并不是一个真实可触的人，只是一片伤心的影子。

“我不想继续待在这里了。”他轻轻说着，脑袋倦怠地埋进臂弯里。

“好，”我说，“那么你想去哪儿？”

“哪里都好。”

他只是想要离开。

公路像一条长长的履带将我们卷出市区。可以想象多少逃离故乡、奔向新世界的梦想在履带上打滑，过去式的自己仍是附着在身上甩脱不掉的重影。后视镜里只剩黄沙漫漫的平原在道路两侧铺展开来，地表除了裸露的岩石，就只剩下些零星的枯草。天空泛起黑黄层叠的诡丽色彩，一天一夜，路边没有汽车旅馆的影子。我们只好往前开。

欧洲的战火已经从莱茵河畔烧到了骑士的故乡，很快蚕食鲸吞西边大块的土地，惨烈地夺走了高卢的心脏，有人在抵抗，更多人流放在通往坟墓的旅途上，而美洲的巫师仍在欢庆美菲奇堡飞雀队赢得美国联盟杯冠军的喜讯，体育频道充斥着高呼和吼叫，像是另一场战争。

我关上收音机，切断一切与外界的联系，这没有让我好过多少。自从上路以来，我心里的不安与日俱增，那孩子在后座上翻阅动物图鉴，对于他什么时候会离开，我始终不敢确信。甚至对于这件事将会以怎样的方式呈现在我面前，我也一无所知。直觉从未如此强烈地在我身上激起疼痛。

太阳毒辣地曝晒着这条公路，辐射穿过金属棚顶，把车内蒸得闷热无比。我加大马力，让这辆早已气喘吁吁不堪重负的越野车以更快的速度向前狂奔，好像不这样做，就会有什么东西追上来似的。

“我以为我们只是从旧日子里逃开，”纽特安静地开口，他说的流畅，仿佛这段话已经在他舌尖酝酿了很久，“但现在看来，您似乎想要将当下都抛之脑后。”

我们花了一周时间抵达南卡罗来纳，越到南方气候愈热，离下雪的日子已经过去很久了，纽特说，我想念雨季。即使在夏天，在不好的回忆里，我仍想在玻璃窗前看世界淹没在雨帘后。

那个夏天他失去母亲和兄长，同样是那个夏季他遇见我。不知是哪件事更不幸，大西洋的季风将我们送到卡萨布兰卡，又吹到美国，无数条公路交织成网状，四通八达，我们被困在重复性的逃亡里面。

“换我来开一段路吧，副驾驶的位置真不舒服。”纽特抽屉里翻出墨镜戴上，“我买了一套清理魔杖的工具放在后座，您可以把它丢到后备箱。”

“我不知道你还会驾驶机械车辆。”我用魔杖一指驾驶证，上面的信息变成了纽特·斯卡曼德。他从副驾驶座上跳下来，活动了几下身子，地面烤的滚烫。我把方向盘留给他，要来他的魔杖开始清洁。棉花一样柔软的织物拭过杖柄，露出早已剥落了的淡蓝漆色，和树木原本的划痕。也许奥利凡德会说这根魔杖拒绝打磨，执意保持它原本的状态，这才留下了凹凸不平的节瘤和粗糙的手感，它属于纽特，毋庸置疑。魔杖的表征反应一名巫师的样貌，我从未见过如此贴切的例子。

濒临加油站时，所有带魔法的物件都妥帖地收了起来。虽然如此，仍有一只写着目的地的便签条扑着翅膀想飞出窗外，纽特眼疾手快地将它扑在掌心，对加油工露出一个无辜的微笑。

“劳驾，97号柴油，灌满。”

“你自己的车？”叼着烟的年轻人来回打量着纽特和驾驶证上的照片，露出羡慕的神情。

“我父亲买给我的。”他顺着加油工的话承认道。

“真好，”年轻人捻灭烟头，紧张地回头看了看，确认加油站没有别人。“我不该在这抽烟的，不，我是说，我一成年就被我爹赶了出来。当然，两个月前我拿到了驾照，可我该死的根本负担不起一辆车。”

油箱已经灌满了，加油工拔掉罐子，探了探口袋，烟已经抽完了。纽特打了个响指，从抽屉里变戏法一样摸出一整包Tipalet塞给他。

“你会有自己的车的。祝你好运。”

我投去一个不赞成的眼神。毕竟，美洲的保密法比起欧洲大陆要来的更加严苛。纽特从车座的夹缝间挤到后座上，凑过来吻我。我偏过头，躲了开来，他也不恼，只是缩回驾驶座上，背对着我自言自语说着：“我已经十七岁了，何况那时候我是愿意的，还是说向我道歉能减轻您的负罪感？”

他坚持用敬语称呼我，除了尊敬，古怪地含了一层熟稔的亲密，我想，不是这样的，我们一开始就不该以无法收场的方式开头，我应该只牵你的手，吻在额头。其他什么都不该做。

我一个字也没有说。他耸耸肩，“我明白了。”然后将视线从我们之间抽离，专心地对付老掉牙的方向盘和油门。

车平稳地向前开，沿途可以闻到海风湿润的气息，月牙形的沙滩闪闪发光，被阳光照得仿佛细碎的金砂，我打开车顶窗探出身子，没坚持几秒，直射眼睛的阳光逼我退回车内。

我们在车上凑合了几夜，沿着海岸线穿过阳光丰沛、果实馥郁的南部，初升的太阳掀起淋漓海水，从褪色的夜幕中挣脱出来，海平面泛起淡淡的橙色，我意识到我们已经快到阿拉巴马的边缘。

纽特在后座上睡着了，盖着的毯子滑下去。我在海滩边停车，替他拾起毛毯，掖好被角，他的呼吸平稳，应该没做噩梦。我专注的看他，想要记住他的眼睫和脸颊的轮廓，想着我的爱究竟带去了怎样的伤害，才能使我如此煎熬，看在梅林的份上，让他离开我，别让我毁了他。

晃神时纽特已经醒了，因淡淡的晨光微眯起双眼。“我要怎样证明我们的爱并不是一场冲动和错误？”他仿佛刚从另一个世界掉进我们的现实，我打开旅行手册，“前面有一家汽车旅馆。我想我们需要暂作休息。”

发动机是烫的，热度高得离谱，像下一秒就要烧起来。假如您还希望这可怜的铁狮子在路上多支撑一段时间的话……旅店主人替我们停好车，担忧地嘱咐着我。听他的口气，汽车仿佛是他的孩子而不是别的什么。

一间屋子两张床，洗手间的水管在漏水，显然这都不算什么，没有人会在这种旅店里久留。水泥地板上留着口香糖的灰黑色印迹，涂漆脱落的墙壁上贴着红唇女郎的张贴画，屋内的陈设成为廉价媚俗完美的具象化。纽特投进两枚五分，床铺便开始振动，他一愣，随即嬉笑着拉着我的手倒在床上，我被那靠近的柔软身子搅得心烦意乱。

我是您的道德难题了吗，邓布利多先生？

他的手不规矩地在我身上乱窜。怎样才能让着该死的床停下来，它让我头晕。很快我便又落到这小小狩猎者残酷而柔软的陷阱里，仿佛我的拒绝只能使他变本加厉，我翻身将这不听话的坏孩子压在身下，快感如同金色的太阳在我眼前炸裂开来。

这是你想要的吗？我问。他点点头，轻声啜泣。

我不要正常的生活，我不要正常的爱情，假如这样才能使您爱我，我愿意舍弃白头到老的承诺。我永远爱您。

我犹豫一下，这一刻某种东西冲破了心的牢笼，原来我一直想做的不过是将他搂在怀里，在雨天，在陌生的旅店和漫长而望不到边际的承诺尽头，承认吧，爱和欲无法分割成两样形同陌路的事物，这是激情，是爱吗？是反复的心动和年深日久中无数次一见钟情？就让他离开我，就让他长成一株独立的小树，在那之前，任何人都不应该教导他什么是爱，我也不能。

阿忒弥斯。我轻声呼唤着他的名字。阿忒弥斯。我将记住这个名字，在梦境的边缘，我等待着这一天，等待审判日的降临。

沙暴来临前夕气氛就有些古怪了。亚利桑那正和索诺拉接壤，墨西哥边境的沙漠向来以狂野的面貌出现在世人眼中，当地人称之为黑沙暴的天气追赶着我们，我加紧油门向前逃窜，纽特一直在重复着tempete这个词。车窗外迅速掠过几只飞鸟，不可思议，它们飞得比越野车更快，同时发出一阵尖利的鸣叫，仿佛在回应纽特，oui，oui， c'est la tempête.

浓浓的烟尘从车厢背后席卷而来，草原上动物奔腾的蹄声越来越清晰，汽油表盘的数字直线往下跌落，我回过头，纽特正半跪在车座上凝神眺望。风筑起一面黄褐色的，横贯天地的高墙，那道坚固的壁垒向我们推进。车子熄了火，我踹了油门一脚，金属座驾疲倦地闷哼一声，再也没了动静。

我念了几个咒语将人和车保护起来，就在沙暴来临的正中心，我问纽特，“害怕吗？”

他显得有些兴奋，猛地抓住我的手，汗津津的，“我觉得我们会有好运。”

天空霎时间暗了下来，就像到了晚上，狂风裹挟着砂石撞击着玻璃窗，发出接连不断的砰砰声；视野变得暗红一片，仿佛舞台上红丝绒幕布将车辆环环围绕，单是看着蒙蒙纱雾就觉得喘不过气来。我们没法下车，没法去别的地方躲避，常听说黑沙暴的持续时间能长达四五个钟头，我们只能在孤岛上等风暴过去。

“‘风暴过后，豪雨相随。’看见雷鸟的人说过这个。”他激动得手都在颤抖，我记起伊凡莫尼大厅的石雕，雷鸟金色的翅膀在圆顶阁大厅里掀起一阵雷暴。亚利桑那州已经步入雨季，闷热潮湿的空气从缝隙里钻进来，将狭小的内部空间搅得燥热无比，不知是谁先让赤裸的皮肤相触，电流撩起噼里啪啦的火花，血液如同岩浆一样在我的身体里沸腾起来，除了视野中猩红的一片，那场灾难在我的记忆中只剩下汗水蒸腾、嘴唇滚烫，心脏狂乱地跳个不停，几乎要从胸膛里扑出来。热，意乱情迷，白天一瞬间变成黑夜，漆黑的牢笼，狭窄的车厢是最后的庇护所。胡闹许久后，两人都精疲力竭。

不知什么时候那片笼罩四野的黑暗散去了。沙暴过去后我们看见星空。

沙漠的夜晚很短，仿佛只是眼睛合拢又睁开的短暂停顿，翌日，我们终于见到一点太阳光了。纽特突然跳下车，朝着太阳飞奔而去。他跑得那样急切、那样迅速，扬起的烟尘几乎要将他整个吞没，我忙赶上去，好像在追逐太阳。

天边传来隆隆雷声，一道白光将明暗划分成两组鲜明的色块，云层看起来阴郁沉重，像吸饱了水的海绵，他向我招手，我顺着纽特的视线抬头望去，层云掩映的天空中，有一个巨大的阴影略过。

雨降下来，沉甸甸地拍打在皮肤上。

“是雷鸟。”他说。

车被抛在路边，我们徒步穿过沙漠，走到墨西哥边境，公路一前一后各自延伸向地平线尽头。嗅嗅偷来了车钥匙，纽特和我连夜将一辆停在便利店旁边的车开走，它的主人仍在安眠。这让我们看起来像两个彻头彻尾的亡命之徒，我评价道。

别担心，我留了足够的钱，能买上两辆这种车子。纽特在他的笔记本上涂涂写写，他的生物记录手册已经有了些详尽的内容，在路易斯安那州的沼泽里，他执意要捕捉一种狗头怪物，差点被咬掉半根手指。再碰到湿地狼人的时候我会提前束缚住他的犬牙，纽特冷静地思索着，此时正着手修改沼泽挖子的词条。

“……可见于欧洲和美洲大陆，在不动的时候看起来就像一块木头。有长着鳍的爪子和锋利的牙齿，在沼泽中滑行……偶尔袭击闯入栖息地的人类的脚踝。”他似乎对修改过后的结果感到满意，兴致勃勃地罗列着要去凤凰城采购的物品，我希望他不要幻想在鳄鱼栖居的刚果河上划船，我们的白鲜库存已经捉襟见肘。

我明显感到纽特的变化，他对我的索求越来越少，在最后的几个月里非常克制，那种孩子气的不知足的特质慢慢消退了，不再深究情人之间的爱能达到何种极限。与此同时，他将注意转移到亚利桑那州千奇百怪的神奇生物身上，连续两个星期我们在热带雨林里寻找雷鸟的踪迹，终于在一场浇头暴雨里如愿以偿。

偶尔，他会从那些激动人心的时刻中向我投来询问的眼神，好像在问，这件事也能够当做一项事业来认真对待吗。我看着他，仿佛罗盘找到了航向。

时至今日，也许是感到那一刻即将发生，我开始反复质问我自己，这是否是我所希望的，我们的旅行迄今为止已太过漫长。假如他想离开，我不会阻止，去参军，去原野和森林冒险，去寻找自己人生的方向，他该意识到未来也可以有别的可能，不在我身边。

有一次我以为正是时候了，那时他坐在副驾驶座上，眼神望向远方。我感觉纽特离我非常遥远，我自认为很了解他，但那一刻这个孩子的眼神是如此陌生，以至于他就像一阵风。只是一秒钟，裂分为无数个瞬间，每一个瞬间里纽特都以光速从我视野里消失，以至于要随风飘走。但这个瞬间很快过去，他冲我笑了笑，重新依偎进我的怀里。

那段时间我的梦境总呈现出同一种景象：狂野，荒凉与恢弘并存于天地间，大雨将至。

是您先离开我的。在梦里，他坚持这么说。

我在路边停下车，告诉他我去便利店买包香烟。回来的时候纽特已经不见了，座位上留下一个白色的信封。

这一天的傍晚夕阳是热烈燃烧的橙红色，和拉莫尼滋画的苏格兰旷野的日暮余晖如出一辙，那个夏天熟悉而又残酷的感觉重新回到我心头。然而，不同的是，并没有东西变质、褪色或埋葬了，纽特带走的是我活生生灵魂的一部分，并且不论我今后走到哪儿，都会时刻感到缺失的这一部分。它在一个更好、更高尚的灵魂里重生，但我仍会不断的找寻它，直到洪水退去、开裂的红海合为一体、夏娃重新变回一根肋骨。在这之前，我将面对无可逃避的命运，假若这长达半生的忏悔起了半点作用，远古的神明便会愿意看见我，让正义得以伸张——在这之后，我会重回里维埃拉、卡萨布兰卡、格林洛克、卡罗莱纳、亚利桑那、索诺拉，天涯海角，去找回我的灵魂，我的生命，我至死不渝的爱。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我希望您相信，这份爱是因您而生，这颗心我也从未想过要收回。我爱您，从生到死。”
> 
> 纽特的信


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点碎片

只有亡命之徒和绝望之流喜欢漫长而望不到终点的公路旅行。离一切事物终结还有多长的路要走？纽特会说这两类人本质上都一样：只是等死罢了。

邓布利多瞥了他一眼，心里吃惊。他把一箱纯乐水搬到吉普车后备箱里，豆子罐头挨挨挤挤堆在角落。纽特挖着冰淇淋，漫不经心地四处张望。这是方圆百里唯一一家连锁超市，路过的人都是和他们类似要做长途汽车旅行的人，每个人都在搬运食物和日用品，把车厢塞满。除了过多的冰淇淋盒子，他们并不引人注目。

姑娘们穿着比基尼，从邻近的车上走下来，朝邓布利多打招呼。纽特往他身后躲了躲。邓布利多和她们闲聊，噢，英国人，她们小鸟一样叽叽喳喳，轻浮大笑。

很快他们驱车上路，收音机里传出甜腻的歌曲。年轻的美国人泡在糖浆里消磨夏日，这和欧洲倒是不同。人们把皮肤晒成健康的麦色。旧贵族在庄园里度夏，市民阶级则跑到海滩上去。

坐在车上的时候纽特就安静看书，即使邓布利多很愿意他来打扰他。有时他越过前排驾驶座之间的空隙钻到后座上，炎热令他昏昏欲睡。他躺倒在四人并座的后椅上，眯着眼，山脉红色的阴影在云层间穿行而过。

太安静了，整个车厢内只有收音机里的女声在叨叨絮语。邓布利多会喊一声，纽特？以确认他还存在于他的世界。

小孩儿拖长调子嗯了一声。他们今晚停在杂志上看到的一家汽车旅馆。老板限时供应茄子炖鹿肉，撒满糖霜的柠檬蛋糕摆在冷雾蒙蒙的冰柜里，只看一眼，舌头就似乎被酸了一下。

路边摆了几盆刻意栽种的绿植，叶片细小，很能适应高温的环境。不知是谁把它修建成恶俗的心形。纽特绕着那蔫蔫的植物走了几圈。他也许施了几个魔法，也许没有。邓布利多提着行李箱，漂亮的桐木，刷了一层透明清漆，有人脱了帽子打招呼，有人夸赞他的箱子。

纽特从叶片缝隙里看邓布利多。他走到哪里都很受欢迎。

邓布利多适时切断了谈话。他走下台阶，牵了纽特的手，笑盈盈地对来往旅客点头致意，是，这是我的小儿子。

啊呀。连小脾气都没法发作。邓布利多这点格外恼人，他把一切都掐得精准，把握得恰到好处。他为此讨厌他。

纽特撇撇嘴。他从不把自己当小孩看。这也是孩子的天性之一。

餐厅里擦出几张油光发亮的木桌，灯罩像一丛丛灌木，高饱和度的绿色悬在头顶，和四周的藤蔓壁纸相得益彰。这种复古腔调将会在未来二三十年流行美洲大陆，人们的审美就是这样贫乏。欧洲用旧了的东西，包装一下，在美洲重获新生，像法老的裹尸布。

他觉得无趣。很难想象纽特这个年纪的孩子觉得世界无趣，邓布利多从平光眼镜后边打量着他，他的心思明晃晃地照进他心底，从来都不加掩饰。美国青少年自杀干预手册上写，你要警惕你孩子的这几种动向：长时间无聊；焦虑；感到绝望。没人说偷情也会有这样的副作用，在激情消散之后。

河流是软的，水是硬的。柏树森森然落叶。峡谷和高原和岩石，全是血一样的红色。爱是危险的，情欲就像攀爬一座山。抵达顶峰，往后都在走下坡路。

想象：我们杀了人。在逃。你会怎么做？

第二天他们打扮成农场主和向导，第七天纽特开始感到无聊。他一个人旅行的时候喜欢住青年旅馆。晚上九十点，居民住宅灯火将熄，临海街上的小酒吧懒洋洋开张，年轻人一窝蜂涌进去，热热闹闹喝酒唱歌，说话声隔着玻璃窗落在他耳边。他喜欢这样，不需要他本人参与的热闹场面。

他跳下车，使劲嚼胶状糖果，一个接一个地吹泡泡，粉红色的糖果被无聊耗尽了颜色。镇上的青年全都做牛仔打扮，点燃香烟，漫不经心地踢走下水道边的碎石头，草丛里的猫受了惊，炸的软毛倒竖，他赶去追，脚边飞了一片白鸽，翅膀簌簌扑棱，哗哗掀起一阵风暴。洁白的羽毛三三两两飘落，猫从他的怀里挣脱，蹭了他一身汽油味。邓布利多臂弯里搭着大衣，看着他，微笑。

海在涨潮。海风穿过白蓝色的屋子，掠过皮肤，凉的，又涩又咸，河流从高高耸起的山峦上穿行而过，越到海边支流越细，一年中有三个月断流。头戴羽毛的妇人坐在门廊上，和她年幼的儿子说着印第安语，灰白的石头在柔软的手中变成彩色，一颗颗串起，挂在捕梦网上，一晃、一晃。

邓布利多走过来。他柔顺地牵了他的手。他送给他一个、一个、一个、一个漫长的梦境。

他穿上衬裙、束胸、长袜和绸带，珍珠令他肤色莹润。外面在下雨，窗玻璃是绿色的，开了一小条缝，雨水潮湿的气息一阵接一阵从那条缝里扑进来，衔着薄荷与罗勒的尾调，淌落在地板上。音乐从唱片机里流泻出来。很惊讶它依然能照常运作。老板用五十美分的价格让他们带走了这台装饰品。他在跳舞，鼓点潮起潮落，他准确又漂亮地踩在每一个致死的音符上。落地灯散发出柔柔的光，他的后背在沁汗，邓布利多展开右臂，他的手搭上来，像那件躺在他臂弯里的长外套。

他踩着他的脚背，旋转，今夜没有情人、神明、海洋、历史或雨水。

音乐叮叮咚咚溅溅不息，他伸手扯断脖子上的项链，珍珠噼里啪啦地在瓷砖上跳跃，声音悦耳，他微笑，邓布利多就吻他，吻他泛红的指尖、沁出薄汗的后背，温柔似一个难得的情人。

他含糊地说胡话，上气不接下气，眼泪像珍珠滚落。暮色从他开裂的身体里流溢。他再次看他，雨已经停了，水滴打在棚檐上零星地响，他的手臂和腰肢都曲折，娇软地、漂亮地、什么也不顾地将自己撕毁，还觉得不够，身体嵌在身体里，灵魂隔着灵魂。邓布利多舔去他的泪水，灯光像飞蛾，扑闪了几下，蓦然熄灭陷入沉默而温热而缱绻潮湿的夜里去。

他看见头顶明晃晃的灯光，水雾凝结在冰冷的玻璃罩上面，滴滴哒哒落下来。

这是今晚的月亮。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是 小爹邓

邓布利多悄悄走进客厅，纽特摇了摇汽水罐子，还没等邓布利多发出反对的声音，铝片拉环哧啦一下扯开了，冰凉的汽水一股脑全浇在他身上。衬衫湿透了，水顺着胸膛后背湿哒哒往下淌。邓布利多抹掉红箱子溅上的汽水，扭头看他，发现纽特别过脸，眼底闪着狡黠的碎光。像一只调皮的幼犬被主人冷落后一气之下咬烂了羽毛枕头，委屈地在羽毛堆里打滚。小狗睁着大眼睛，乖乖巧巧地控诉他不称职的父亲，您都有半个月没回家啦……却并不是责备的样子，反倒明摆着像是撒娇。

纽特软着声音，甜腻得如同半化的蜜糖，说着，少年含了一口柠檬汽水咽下，殷红的小舌头舔了舔嘴唇，留下亮晶晶一抹水痕。屋子里弥漫开一股清新的柠檬味儿，荡漾在夏日闷热的气息里，说不清道不明，纽特踮着脚尖，凑近了，才闻清那是烟草和香槟混合的涩意。邓布利多把人抱了起来，压在沙发上。他的衬衣被纽特淋得湿透，紧贴着身体勾勒出精壮的腰身，看得纽特脸红耳热，被邓布利多碰到的皮肤都灼得滚烫。男人狠狠地吻他，吮吸着少年花瓣一样的柔唇，激烈的碾压夺走了唇齿间每一寸空气，取而代之的，是邓布利多那带着烟草味的侵略性鼻息。他小声呻吟着，被那股子温柔又霸道的味道包裹起来，邓布利多肆意搅动的舌头弄得他牙根发软，双腿打颤，连喘息都乱了节奏，嗯嗯啊啊含混不清，求着爸爸缓一缓，受不了了。而那多情的双臂难耐地攀上邓布利多的后背，袖子顺着手肘滑落，露出一截白生生的手腕。吻印上去，留下一点红红的艳痕。 

邓布利多叼着他的耳垂，舔咬那块敏感的软肉，狮子逗弄猎物的似的好整以暇，调笑道，还没开始弄你呢，这就受不了了？

小孩儿泛着潮红的小脸埋进邓布利多的肩窝，食指抵上他的嘴唇，低声哼哼道，不要说……羞得耳朵尖红艳艳，脊背都不自觉地颤抖起来。这副不堪承受的模样落在邓布利多眼里，只觉得怀里这小东西好软好娇，尤是那眼角一点泛红的小痣，绮丽不可方物，只想叫人揉进怀里，好生疼爱——这么一想，那离家的半个月变得如此漫长，几乎使他无法忍受了似的。

出神了一小会儿，纽特的小腿就缠上了他的腰，两条长腿交叠着厮磨，这般大胆，让邓布利多吃了一惊。  
怎么，就这样想我？

纽特的眸子水盈盈，眷恋地望着他说，不然你又要走啦……一走就是好久好久，只能在电视上看到你……

他心都化了，无限的歉疚搅得他心口发酸，而那满腔内疚却被高温催成浓烈的情欲，令他唇齿生津、额头冒汗，眼神愈发危险起来。纽特替他脱去衬衫，同时剥下自己的校服短裤，下头已经沁湿了一块，里面竟是什么也没穿。邓布利多托起他的臀，露出股缝间藏着的肉穴。那柔粉色的花褶开合翕动着，吐出点点透明的水渍，他探入两根手指，纽特敏感的身子便一阵轻颤，脚丫胡乱蹭着他的背；等到那处能吞进四根手指，男孩早已满面泪痕，咬着嘴唇咿咿呀呀不成调子，邓布利多终于急不可耐地欺身顶弄进去，激得纽特尖叫着射了出来。高潮过后的身子敏感得令人心悸，邓布利多退出去，分开纽特的大腿，细细亲吻内侧那片娇嫩的肌肤。男孩双腿大开，毫无保留的臣服的姿势，任他在自己腿间作弄着，胡茬痒痒的，使得几声破碎的呻吟从唇齿间泄露出来。他拉过邓布利多的手，在他继父的手背上吻了吻。他知道这是什么意思吗？邓布利多想。  
他的男孩眯着那双水汽迷蒙的绿眼睛，小声唤道，爸爸……爸爸进来……

屋子里愈发闷热起来，热浪一阵一阵，绿窗帘上映出摇曳的树影，同时也映出沙发上交叠的身影。少年跨坐在男人的大腿上，显得娇小无辜，而两人下体相接的地方动作却那么激烈，一抽一送将呼吸打乱，缠绵的吟哦顶弄得破碎，引出泽泽水声，沉闷的、肉体拍打的声响无法不令人脸红心跳。少年扬起的长颈柔美如天鹅，那被情欲催得嫣红的脸颊鲜妍欲滴，窗边的喜鹊都不敢再看第二眼，扑扑翅膀飞走了。

室内充斥着意乱情迷的气息，汗水渗进拼死相抵的唇缝之间，苦咸的味道便从舌尖化开了，漾出一整个夏天甜美的余韵。少年的味道也是甜美的，就像一颗青涩的果实，在他的浇灌下变得饱涨多汁。十六岁的男孩有种摄人心魄的美，那种美处在孩童到青年之间的斑斓夹缝之中，一举一动似乎还带着点不谙世事的稚气，乍一看却又尖锐老成，故意撮钝了，露出圆润的角，向他讨一个亲吻。少年人的心思。而他竟无法拒绝。

道德的荣光无法抵达的罪恶之城，就在这听得见树影婆娑的夏日客厅里，他把仁义和理智全都关在门外。索多玛无义人。

他在男孩的身体里射了出来，满溢的乳白色的精液从那被肏弄得艳红的肉穴里淌出，黏腻的颜色染上会阴，整个人便乱糟糟的，格外惹人爱怜，也格外诱人侵犯。纽特脱了短裤，仍穿着一件套头衫，黑色的布料衬得皮肤雪白，衣摆在做爱时蹭上去一截，后腰那儿露出一点点深色的痕迹。邓布利多撩起那点遮掩，他不可置信地屏住呼吸——纽特的腰窝上纹了一朵穿刺在利剑上的玫瑰，玫瑰犹如盛放的心脏，滴下鲜血。滴落的血迹串起一挂字符，仔细一看，那是邓布利多的名字。

纽特软软地问他，爸爸，你喜不喜欢？


End file.
